Conquered Land
by TheOtaku2
Summary: This is the requested sequel to 'When an American state invades a German trench'. Considering there are now added complications, how will the two nations cope with unexpected feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! Welcome to my sequel to my one-shot. I have no idea what I'm...I think I turned it into a lovely story-thing. Basically, I cannot write one-shots without writing a story. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading this~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters, Hiramuya Hidekaz does.

* * *

Italy's golden eyes almost popped from his skull. Without a word, he turned tail and sprinted out of America's house, Germany getting up and reaching out in a vain attempt to catch him. "Italy!" His deep voice followed the little Italian nation as he ran, ran as far away from the nation he loved.

Pulling on his uniform trousers after removing the pants, Germany began unbuckling the spiked collar. He then reached behind his back to undo the knot of leather there. "Dammit! America, get this off!"

Sighing, said nation appeared behind him. "How the hell did you tie this?" Germany demanded angrily. America fiddled with the material. "...It's a double fisherman's knot. Believe it or not, dude, the point of doing it's so that you can't undo it." He chuckled.

"I need to find Italy."

"Do you?" America slipped the rest of the harness off him. "He's not gonna want to see you right now. Not after what he's just seen."

Germany's face was grim. "...I know. But I have to try…" Now dressed, he stepped- limped?- out of America's mansion.

As he hopped along, Germany pulled out his cellphone, quickly dialling Italy's number. When no one picked up, he rang his home phone. His expectance of hearing an angry Romano answer was eradicated when a cheery '_Hola_' told him Spain was also there.

"_Hallo_, Spain." Germany blurted.

"Germany, is that you? You don't normally call us, _amigo_!"

_"Ja_, I know. Look, is Italy there? I need to talk to him."

Spain paused. "South is, but I don't know where North Italy is right now. You two fall out or something?"

"_Nein_. It doesn't matter, _aufwiedersehen_-" He hung up and sighed. Where else would Italy run to?

It began to rain; light, feathery drops of water tickled Germany's sensitive skin. He shivered. I hope Italy was at least able to get out of this coming rain. I wonder if he went back to…

He dialled a number again, anxiously waiting while the beeps sounded. "_Hallo_?"

_"Bruder_," Germany began. "Is Italy there?"

"Uh..._Ja,_ but he seemed really upset when he got here. Spouting some serious water-works." Prussia hesitated. "What did you do?"

Germany spluttered. "N-nothing! Well, I...Look, he saw something he really shouldn't have. I need to apologise to him-"

"He really doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, West. Can't you wait until he's calmed down?"

"But-"

"I'll call you when he's feeling better. For now...it might be best to keep your distance. I don't know what you did, don't think I want to know, and...It sounds like something bad. _Beruhige dich_, Italy will get over it."

"...Fine. _Tschüs_," The line went dead.

Thunder sounded high above, as the heavens opened and a deluge of water fell on America's land.

_Now what...I don't understand any of this…_

He sat down on the grassy hillside next to the path he was on, wincing as weight was put on his tender backside.

The raindrops grew heavy and pounded his clothing and flesh, shooting cold sensations through his limbs. Putting a hand to the side of his face he wondered how he was going to sort this out. _I didn't necessarily do anything bad with America...I didn't know….I suppose it really was just a bit of fun after all._

A shadow looming over him brought Germany from his thoughts. He looked up to see America there, holding an umbrella over him, his expression guilty.

"Come on, dude," The American nation said softly, proffering his hand to help Germany up. "You'll get ill out in this weather." Germany refused the hand and picked himself up, making his way back to America's without any words.

"Bathroom's down the hall, second door on the right, the shower's broken so you'll have to use the bath," America informed as he hung up his coat and put away the umbrella.

Germany grunted in understanding and followed his directions, locking himself in the bathroom once he found it.

The warm water stung his raw skin as Germany stepped into the bath. Pulling the dark blue curtain across, he then began to lather his body and hair in sunset and orange scented shampoo. (Why anyone would like to smell of sunsets, and moreover _what_ sunsets smelled like, was beyond him) He winced and hissed as he forced himself to scrub his chest and especially his southern regions, making sure to clean himself off as much as possible, letting the water slosh over him.

There was a knock at the door. "Dude...I got some clothes for you to borrow. I dunno if they'll fit, though. I'll leave them out here, 'kay?"

Germany sighed. "..._Danke_." He rinsed and then dried himself thoroughly, opened the door to find America had laid out a huge T-shirt, blue jeans, and some Nike trainers. Seeing as his uniform was filthy and wet, he cringed at the thought of wearing such casual...American clothes.

America's jaw almost dropped when he saw Germany wearing his clothing. After what they'd done earlier that day...it looked particularly hot. The shirt just fit him, on the verge of being too tight, and the jeans were loose-fitting yet not baggy.

_I tapped that._

"Do you have a-"

"Spare room is upstairs, first door on the left," America answered before Germany even finished his question. Just as Germany turned, America jumped up off the sofa. "Wait- uh, do you want some food or something?"

The German nation didn't turn. "...I've lost my appetite." That comment put a knowing smile on America's face, albeit a slightly guilty one. "Understood. So...you ok?"

This time he turned, a confused frown on his features. "Of course I am." Germany walked a couple of steps.

"Why do you feel the need to lie." America's words stopped him dead. Spinning, Germany spat, "What? I haven't lied."

America stepped closer. "Just now. You did. You're not ok, and I fuckin' know it."

"Then you'll also know to leave me alone for now."

"You're staying at my house! That's hardly a reasonable demand," America's brow furrowed. "Did Italy say something to you?"

"_Nein_!" The shout made America flinch. Germany rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I…"

"It's ok." The wariness of America's voice was unmistakable. Minutes of silence went by.

"Italy's never going to want to be my friend again." The statement startled America, and what startled him even more was that he didn't know what to reply with.

"I didn't know he would walk in...I'll never forget how disgusted he looked," Germany continued, facing away from the other nation.

"If you're trying to pin all this on me…"

"I'm not! But...well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't instigated it!"

"Oh, so now I started it?" America moved around to stand in front of Germany, their chests almost touching. He leaned in, "You could've stopped it whenever you wanted. Fuck, look at you! Frickin' tank. I didn't do anything to you that you didn't _want_ done." Germany blushed crimson.

"..."

America scoffed, and allowed Germany to go upstairs.

_Stupid, denying, German bastard. Why can't I stop liking him…_

The door shut with a soft click. Germany sighed, and climbed into bed, now wearing only a borrowed pair of boxers. _Annoying, patronising, American _dummkopf_. Why do I even like him…_

That night, Germany couldn't sleep. His entire body was sore, despite the refreshing shower, and with this foreign territory he was in, came the nightmares.

_He was on the battlefield again, kneeling, his country having surrendered to the allies in 1945. Mud coated his face...his body...mirroring how blurred his reputation as a nation had become, how tainted and corrupted it was now._

_He looked up, at England, at France, at Russia, each one pointing a gun at his head. Finally, he looked up at America, his royal blue eyes shining from beneath a mask of blood and grit. America, too, pointed a firearm at him. Germany could tell there would be serious punishment for this; that if he made the wrong move here none would hesitate to pull their trigger._

_Tears began to roll down his cheeks- it hadn't all been his fault...He was just following his leader's orders…._

_He pulled his own pistol from its sheath- the others flinched should he try to escape- but he didn't. He raised the gun, slowly, steadily, to his own temple. His index finger squeezed the trigger-_

_And everyone around him copied his actions. They put their own guns to their heads, smiling. But he didn't see them do that...so he pulled the trigger back._

_Bang! ...He felt nothing. Was he…? No. He turned to see smoke coming from his pistol, and realised someone had already removed all the bullets._

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Shocked, Germany's head snapped up as one by one, the allied powers shot themselves, blood spurting from bullet holes and heads shattering into bloody fragments around him. He watched, silently screaming, as America's body landed right in front of his face._

_Even though half of his head had been blown apart by the impact, even with blood running from lifeless eyes, America still grinned. And laughed at him._

_Germany was frozen in terror, surrounded by cackling corpses, rain and blood soaking through his uniform._

_His dream then took a rapid time-leap, into earlier that day. Memories of the activities he and America had done came back to him in a rush, except something was off about them, something-_

_In his dream, he was being fucked by America's rotten cadaver, the cold flesh rubbing against his, the pale lips whispering seductive words as the corpse pounds into him-_

"Aaaagh!" Germany sat bolt upright in bed, only to be greeted by darkness and the strangeness of an unfamiliar environment.

Just then, the door flew open, letting in the dim hallway light, overshadowing a tall figure. Germany couldn't comprehend who it was; he backed against the headboard, his knees drawn up and whimpers escaping his throat.

"Ger-Germany?" America panted, worry in his voice.

Germany forced himself to calm down, his pulse beating fast, too fast. He swallowed as the figure, whom he now recognised as America, moved closer.

"What's wrong…?" The softness of his tone soothed him, and soon he was able to choke out, "Nothing."

America sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Nightmare, huh…"

Germany looked down, giving the other nation confirmation.

From watching Germany's actions, the twitches, the shivers, America could tell it had been a pretty brutal one. Being no stranger to night terrors himself, he decided not to press the matter of the nightmare's topic.

In fact, he rather dreaded the answer he'd get to that question.

"You...didn't need to come see me." Germany whispered. America frowned. "If someone's screaming in the middle of the night it's actually easier to find out what it is than to try and sleep through it." That caused a ghost of a smile to appear on Germany's face. _Well, damn. I got him to smile!_

"Ok, well, now I know you're not dying or anything…" America rubbed his eyes and moved to get up, only for Germany's hand to shoot out and almost grab his arm to stop him.

Germany had managed to control his actions at the last minute, stopping his hand from pulling America back to sit down with him again. Idiot! You'll just look more desperate! He cursed himself silently.

The action hadn't gone unnoticed by the American country. Smiling in private, he got up and went to the doorway. After turning out the light and closing the door, he moved back towards the spare bed in which Germany still huddled.

"What-?"

"Ssh." America got in under the sheets, pulling the covers around his body, clothed also in only boxers.

He patted the space beside him, gesturing for Germany to lie down again too. He did, facing America, his clenched fists held close to his own chest.

America made sure the covers were over Germany too, and despite the amount Germany was sweating, put a comforting arm between his neck and the pillow.

Neither said a word, they simply shared the enjoyment of having another's company besides their own. Still unsure of what was going on, if this was even really happening, Germany put his left arm over America's waist gently, making sure the flesh was real and alive.

In the darkness, he couldn't see how his action had made America beam.

* * *

Ok, I will update with more chapters soon. Bye for now, sweeties!

German translations (Because I forgot to do them last time) :

_Ja_ - Yes

_Nein_ - No

_Aufwiedersehen - _Goodbye

_Hallo - _Hello

_Bruder _- Brother

_Beruhige dich _- Chill out

_Dummkopf_ - Idiot (Literally, 'stupid head') _Tschüs _- Bye Danke - Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, read and review!

* * *

America woke peacefully, and alone. Stretching, he heard a gruff voice through the walls. He followed it into his hallway, and watched with piqued interest.

Germany held his mobile close to his ear. "So he's still not talked to you, then?"

"Nein. _I tried to get him to come out of my room...But he's pretty damn resistant. I wish I hadn't put that lock on my door now…"_

Germany sighed. "Now you're paying for that decision. So he won't go home, and he doesn't want to see me still."

"Ja."

Another exaggerated exhalation. "So I should give him a little longer."

_"Just for a while more, I think I'll be able to get him out and back to his normal self soon,_ Bruder."

"...Ok." _Good luck with that_. "_Tschüs_."

America hid himself from Germany's view. _He has to stay here longer? Well….No, he might not want-_

"America, are you awake?" The booming voice jolted him and he hit his shoulder on the doorframe.

The German nation appeared, frowning. America rubbed his wounded shoulder. "Sup."

"I...may need to st-stay here...Um…" His face turned a shade of soft pink as he stumbled around the question.

America smirked. "Are you still homeless?"

"I am not homeless! I just..."

"Need somewhere to stay."

Germany's huge frame sagged. "_Ja._" America folded his arms, contemplating the situation. After a few minutes he spoke, "Wanna be my lodger?"

His head snapped up, and Germany nodded._ It...might not be too bad to stay with him for another day or so…_

After a long day of using America's luxury weight-lifting room, Germany shut himself in the bathroom and began to run the water.

Once it was run, and little bubble bath added to it, Germany began to undress himself, removing first his borrowed vest and trousers, socks, and finally his boxers. All items of clothing were, of course, neatly folded and placed on the nearby cabinet.

Germany put on foot in the water, and that was when America barged into the room. "Germany dude! I forgot to put clean towels in here-" The sudden noise startled the German nation; his foot moved and splashed water over the edge of the bath- water which his other foot slipped on. He tumbled backwards, his upper body falling into America's, knocking them both onto the tiled floor with a loud smack.

"_Verdammt!_" Germany cursed as America moaned in pain, having his his head lightly on the hard surface. Sitting up, Germany spun. "...You idiot." He mumbled under a furrowed brow as the wincing nation sat up with him. "It's okay for you to say that, your head landed on the towels!"

Germany moved to get up, but grunted when he felt a sharp pain in his backside. _Still not healed…._

America placed the towels on the nearby radiator, glancing at him with a blush. "You hurt bad?"

"_Nein_." Hiding his discomfort, the larger nation stood slowly, his back to America. "If you don't mind, _knocking_ before entering a room would be appreciated."

America looked away, anywhere but at Germany's healing body. "Sorry. I'm sorry." Was all he could think to say.

But soon America's gaze did wander to the mass of flesh before him: speckled fading bruises covered his torso, along with faint scratch marks and even a few scabs from where the skin had been broken- though whether by teeth, nails, or leather, he didn't know. He was reminded that playing rough had it's consequences- mostly for the sub.

Germany was about to tell America to go away, when he saw him removing his shirt.

"_Was-was machst du_?" He exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm gonna wash you." Now the trousers were off, and boxers.

"_Warum_? I can do that myself!" Socks.

America looked guilty. "I just wanna do something to...make you feel better." They both blushed.

Now they were both naked.

Germany crossed his thick arms. "I am not doing anything with you tonight, so-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" America blurted. "Look, just let me help...please." Surprised at hearing the begging coming from America, the other nation grunted in annoyance and climbed into the huge bath, hissing at the pain when he sat down and drew up his legs. Despite having slept with America, Germany was still uncomfortable with him seeing his birthday suit.

He gulped when America got in behind him, the steam rising blurring their visions. America positioned himself behind Germany, kneeling under the water.

Neither said anything, because what can be said, really, when someone's about to wash you?

America grabbed a lufer and some shampoo from the side of the tub, poured the substance onto it. He started at Germany's shoulders, all layered in bruises and bitemarks.

As soon as he began to gently scrub the skin, Germany hissed. America kept going, lathering the marred flesh in mild soap and scrubbing in a circular motion to get rid of more filth.

Germany felt bad about pretending to still be hurt, he really did. Of course, when he sat down hard it _did_ still hurt, but otherwise it only looked bad. The bruises didn't hurt, neither did the teeth marks, or the scabs. His body was healing just fine. And yet...he craved the tenderness America gave to him, if only out of guilt. So what if he threw in an unnecessary yelp here, or a clench of the jaw there...the point is, he got more attention.

While America cleaned his neck and then arms, he said softly, "Thank you for letting me use your gym."

America smiled, moving to scrub his back as he leaned forward more. "S'ok, seems like you made good use of it too." He froze after the words left his mouth. "Uh, that is, you're…" _Think of something else to say, other than he's buff!_ "...Tense." He chuckled. "Want a shoulder massage?"

"I think that would make it worse…" Germany replied, fighting a small smile.

America placed his hands on Germany's shoulders, and softly massaged them, still grinning. "See? It's not-" He accidentally pressed a nerve point; Germany rolled his shoulders and twisted to face him, "Ah! _Nein_, never mind!" He took the lufer. "I'll wash the rest of myself."

America actually looked disappointed. "Ohhh." He gave Germany 'puppy eyes' which he had to admit, were adorable. Especially seeing as he was covered in white frothy bubbles and his dirty blonde hair plastered to his face. Germany shifted a bit more to face America, gingerly moving the short strands of wet hair from covering America's eyes.

A hint of confusion crossed America's mind, but he quickly swept it away as Germany's soft fingers touched his forehead, and he leaned into that faint touch. Two sets of lids fluttered shut and two heads moved closer.

The moment their lips met America let a weak whimper escape, savouring the hot, wet sensation of the kiss. Germany took charge, opening his mouth first to pry America's lips apart with his tongue. This movement made America slide closer to Germany, his palms on either of his biceps, pulling Germany's arms closer. The German nation obliged, his left hand on America's lower back, his right pushing the back of America's head to his, deepening their kiss, two tongues dancing instead of fighting: a Waltz of muscles coated in saliva.

They broke apart for breath, but their eyes didn't open. Soon their embrace resumed, arms tangling, breath mingling, senses tingling.

Germany was surprised when he realised he wasn't aroused; that is, he was simply enjoying the intimacy and not expecting anything sexual to follow. Hell, he wasn't healed enough for anything sexual.

America panted into the cavern of Germany's mouth; his lips being captured again by Germany's. Questions were still waiting to be asked inside his head, but he would make the most of Germany's initiated make-out session first.

After a few moments of kissing, America couldn't wait any longer. "Hah-G-Germany…" He pulled away to catch his breath, looking down at the bubbled water. Locking gazes again, he managed to form a question. "I...thought you didn't want this?"

Germany's eyes narrowed. "I said I won't do anything sexual. I never said I…" The high of the kiss wore off, and he returned to his stuttering self. "I mean- I didn't…"

America fought to keep the shock of his words from showing, he had _not_ expected that. Germany actually...liked him?

Sensing how unsure Germany was, he changed the topic. "You still need to be washed." He picked up the forgotten lufer again. "Is it still ok for me to…?"

".._.Ja._" Came the quiet response. So America scrubbed the rest of his torso, the pecks and abdomen- but any lower regions Germany insisted he clean himself. Surprising America, Germany gave America a quick wash too, though trying not to touch his skin too much.

After they had gotten out and dried off, both had towels- clean, of course- wrapped around their waists, Germany and America made their way down the hall of the now-dark mansion. Germany paused before the closed door of his loaned room. America, too, stopped before entering. At the same time, they looked over their shoulders at the other. They both quickly looked away again, blushes furious even though it was rather dark.

Only seconds went by before America whispered as if they weren't alone in the mansion, "Come on," he disappeared into the darkness of his room, leaving the door open.

He knew, Germany realised. He knew Germany was afraid of having nightmares again. He was offering him company...as medicine for the plague of nightmares he so often suffered.

The thought made Germany want to cry, why did his mind have to be so deep and philosophical _now_?

Silently stepping into the room, Germany was aware of shelves and a dresser among other things, but the darkness prevented him from seeing what else.

"Here." America called to him, climbing into his own bed. Germany followed his smooth voice, moving around the large bed to climb into the other side.

Now, their bodies migrated together, sharing the warmth and sounds the other made, no matter how small.

"It must get lonely here," Germany said quietly, perhaps to himself. America had forgotten he lived with his brother and was constantly hung upon by a certain North Italy.

"Sometimes it is….very lonely…." America could feel sleep pulling at his consciousness, and he wasn't unwilling to let it take him. As a last action, he found one of Germany's hands and held it as if it were a feather. The German nation was shocked, but, in a good way. Knowing how close he was to America, close enough to kiss, gave him happiness.

If America really was a hero, then he didn't have to worry about nightmares tonight.

* * *

German translations:

_Verdammt - _Dammit

_Was-was machst du? - _What-what are you doing?

_Warum_? - Why?


	3. Chapter 3

A little surprise in this chapter for you~ (Don't hate me)

* * *

Two more days went by, with little contact between Germany and Prussia. Finally, when he decided that he couldn't take it any more, he made a decision.

"I'm going home to see if Italy's ready to talk yet." He pulled on his uniform jacket, as America gawked from the sofa. "Can't you just call Prussia and ask?"

"I could…" Germany looked down. "...I'm just missing out on talking face to face with them."

America blinked. "Ok. Are...are you going for good?"

"I….It depends if Italy can forgive me."

America folded his arms. "Psh. You shouldn't have to leave your home because he's locked himself up in one of the rooms. He doesn't even officially live with you!" The volume to his voice startled the German nation. "Calm down. I will call if I need to." _He doesn't understand that I like being here_…Dummkopf….

Germany had almost arrived home, his thoughts being occupied by wondering if there was much work waiting to be done. His economy was the 3rd best in the world, so it went without saying that problems were few and far between. These practical thoughts were also interrupted by more maddening ones of a certain American country…

Shaking his head, Germany went up to the front door of his mansion and knocked. Thundering footsteps were heard from inside, and seconds later the door was opened by Prussia- although he appeared to by hiding his body behind it. Red eyes widened. "West! You're here!"

"I am," He replied, "I came to see how Italy is...has he-"

_"PruPru~! Come back to bed~"_

Germany stuttered, shocked. He looked to his brother. "What…" He didn't even finish the question.

"Listen, West, Italy's still pretty shaken up. I'll, I'll call-" Before another word was uttered Germany forced himself into the hallway, moving the door aside to reveal Prussia dressed only in his famous Prussian flag boxers.

There were lovebites all over his body.

There are many different types of anger one can experience. One kind, is the kind you feel when someone shoves you in a crowd. Another, is when you can't figure out how to set up electrical equipment. However, neither anger is as bad as the one Germany was feeling then. This was a paralytic, silent, dangerous type of anger. Well, silent until-

"YOU SLEPT WITH ITALY?"

Prussia hugged his arms to himself, no stranger to his brother's outbursts. "Hey, he was shattered when he came home! He practically jumped me!" The albino sidled up to his fuming younger sibling, eyes narrowed. "And he told me what he saw, West. What the fuck? You and America?" Germany blushed crimson.

"I-it was just...casual." He reasoned.

"Casual? You had a fucking_ harness_ on! Even to us, that's not 'casual'." He turned and began to walk back to his bedroom- Germany saw the red scratches on his pale back. It made him feel sick.

He had to ask. "Is...is he happy with you? You're not using him?"

"I'll pretend you didn't ask that, seeing as you know I wouldn't use Italy." He faced Germany again, expression softening. "It just happened. But he wanted it...he confessed how much he loves me. I think he's happy with me- at least, I hope so." He sighed. "And you?"

"_Was_? What do you mean?" Prussia grinned. "Is America happy with you?"

That took him by surprise. Germany put a hand to his neck, not meeting the blood red eyes of his brother. "I-I said we were just-"

"Better make sure he knows that, then." Prussia turned again, and as he did a much smaller figure appeared outside his bedroom.

Italy's auburn hair was mussed; his eyes bright; he wore a long top of Prussia's. "G-Germany…?" He whispered, eyes filling with tears.

_Oh, hell. No. I don't want him to cry...Please, no._ Germany approached Italy, as if he would bolt again at any second.

Prussia wrapped a comforting arm around his lover. "West just wants to say something." A thankful glance was exchanged between the brothers.

"I'm so sorry, _Italien_," Honey coloured orbs met glacial ice ones. The sun met the moon, summer locked with winter. Italy brushed away the tears before they fell, leaning into Prussia. "No, I...I forgive you, Germany. What you do is...your business."

"But if I could've stopped you seeing, then I would have." Germany stopped a few feet from them.

Italy managed a miniature smile. "I know. Italy forgives you." A sigh of relief left him.

But things had changed so much...Prussia and Italy were _lovers_ now, and he and America were…

He couldn't stay here. "Thank you, Italia. But...I have to go, um...I just need to pack some things."

Italy and Prussia looked confused, but soon Prussia gave him a look of understanding.

* * *

Once in his room, still overwhelmed by all that had been revealed, Germany rang America.

"_Germo! You alright?"_ Germany's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "Uh...Actually...I may need to be your lodger a while longer."

America sounded surprised. _"Huh. Fine with me, you gonna bring some stuff back with you then?"_

"_Ja. Danke_, America. I'll pay you as soon as I can-"

"Nah, I don't want payment. Just make sure you get home alright! See ya!" The line beeped.

Germany put his phone away, frowning. _He did it again. He called it 'home', as if it was ours...It's probably an obnoxious American habit._

Not long after, his suitcase was packed, (Clothes, books, money, and some unfinished paperwork he'd managed to dig out) he made his way out of the house again, after a brief goodbye to his brother and Italy.

Prussia had whispered to him, "Look up the definition of 'casual', _Bruder._ See if it really fits your situation." The advice was given with a wink. It was rare of Prussia to show signs of intelligence beyond cockyness, so indeed Germany had done just that on his phone as he travelled to America's.

"'Casual,'" He read aloud. "Relaxed and unconcerned….not regular or permanent." This only stirred him more. He couldn't figure anything out! And he was a problem-solver, the rationalist, the realist!

So _why_ couldn't he understand any of this? First America, then Prussia and Italy, then himself….It was all becoming blurry!

Full with pent-up frustration, Germany dropped his suitcase and turned and hit the nearest thing he could: a large tree.

The punch sent a jolt of electricity up his arm, into his shoulder, lessening the inner anger.

_Punch!_ Because he was confused.

_Punch!_ Because his brother lied to him.

_Punch!_ Because America made him feel loved.

_Punch!_ Because Italy had seen.

_Punch! Punch! Punch!_ Because he loved the pain hitting the trunk gave him. Punching with both hands, he didn't stop until his knuckles were raw, ripped, bone showing through torn skin. Blood trickled down both wrists, leaving beautiful paths over tense ridges of muscle.

Soft droplets of rain fell from the sky. Hissing at the coldness and pain of his knuckles, Germany tried to pull out as many splinters as he could. Regretting his anger-fuelled actions, he lifted the suitcase gingerly, slinging the handle over his forearm.

* * *

So, new pairing! Yay! I don't even ship them...tis all a bit of fun ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Und here ist the fourth chapter~ Enjoy~ :)

* * *

America opened the door. He was greeted with an exhausted-looking German country holding a suitcase like a baby. Germany put the case down; America saw blood staining his sleeves.

"Dude! What happened to your hands?" America exclaimed as he took hold of Germany's wrists and led him to the bathroom, where he pulled out various ointments, bandages, from a cabinet and started washing the grit from the raw wounds off in the sink. Germany winced at the feeling of cold water on his torn skin.

After drying his hands America started to put some anti-bacterial gel on them, slowly rubbing it on. "So….what did you punch for your hands to get this messed up?"

Germany looked away. "...A tree."

"A _tree_?" America repeated. "A tree." He began to chuckle.

_Oh dear…_

America put down the ointment. "Did it look at you funny?"

"Here we go."

More chuckles. "I bet it wouldn't leaf you alone."

"Stop."

"It was being a real stick in the mud, huh?" America folded over, clutching his stomach as the giggles rose. "I'm sure glad you're not like that with_ my_ wood!"

Germany fought the urge to laugh. "Don't."

America stopped, looked up, very serious. "Seriously though….you gotta be barking mad to do that." He threw an arm around Germany's shoulders. "Ger_maniac_, am I right?" He laughed again, and this time a smile escaped Germany's normally stoic expression.

"Oh, oh! Is that a smile I see branching out there?"

Germany actually began to chuckle. "Stop, this is very serious…"  
"You beat up a tree!" America smiled. "And you're actually _laughing_!" After they'd both settled a bit he continued. "Knowing my trees, it probably deserved it." He noticed the slightly mournful look on the German nations face. "Sup?"

Germany sighed, and sat down on the toilet lid, rubbing his brow. "...Prussia….slept with Italy."

America's jaw dropped. "WHUUUH?" He questioned loudly. He sat on the edge of the bath tub beside him.

Germany scowled at the American outburst. "It happened as soon as Italy got back to my place," he looked at his bandaged hands. "But Prussia and him seem to be...really happy." He cleared his throat. "From what I witnessed."

America pulled a face. "Did you walk in on them?"

"_Nein_!" That got a chuckle from America. Germany explained, "They were just being...a couple. I had never realised their bond…"

"Italy just needed a push to seal it." The American country amended softly, looking at Germany's wounded knuckles. _Did he do that out of jealousy?_

He stood and made to leave. "So you gonna beat up deciduous beings often? Or was that a one-off?"

Those damaged hands clenched. "I...I just needed an outlet."

Bounding over to him, America laughed. "You don't need to box with shrubbery for an outlet! I have punching bags, silly." That elicited another of his rarely seen smiles which America was becoming fond of. "I'll remember that."

"Every birch has a silver lining." America had a random idea. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

* * *

He had said no. He'd even said it in two languages.

So, naturally, they were both seated on America's luxury couch, bottles of beer and popcorn at the ready. Curtains drawn, blocking out the terrible deluge of rain outside.

The movie he had let America choose; it was _The Avengers_.

Just as the movie began, America started talking. "Did you need an outlet because you were jealous of Prussia?"

"_Was_?" Germany turned to him, eyes wide. "Of course not! I- I don't-!" He took a deep breath. "I don't like Italy that way. I have no problem with….but it was so surprising to find out about them."

"Oh. Cool." America turned his attention back to the film, where a leather-clad Scarlett Johansson was performing some interesting combatives.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Chill, it was just a question."

Germany folded his arms. "I'd appreciate an answer to mine." America looked at him. "Just making sure you're...ok now."

_Casual: relaxed, __unconcerned__, irregular, not permanent. _

_Concerned._

The sound of Mark Ruffalo bellowing made them jump. For Germany, thankfully, they were able to watch a few more minutes of the movie in silence.

"Hey Germany." _Oh, Gott._ "What?"

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be and why? And you can't say super strength because you're already like The Rock."

Germany had no idea who The Rock was, but decided not to query. "Uh...Invisibility."

Intrigued, America looked at him questioningly. "Oh? That for spying privileges?"

"_Nein._..I'd get more peace and quiet because no one would see me. I could go wherever I wanted and not worry about my appearance. Also…" He gulped. "...Being invisible would help others to forget my country's past."

America was speechless. What could he say in response to something so personal?

He resorted to arrogant American behaviour: shifting closer to the other nation, he said, "You know, invisibility only works properly if you're naked."

Germany blushed bright red, making America giggle. "Aw, someone's embarrassed!"

"_Halt die Klappe!"_

"Eh? But I wasn't clapping…" Germany gave him a skeptical look. "Shut up." Now on the TV the Avengers were preparing to fight aliens, and America's eyes widened at the action he so much enjoyed.

"...I suppose you'd choose to be Captain America," Germany stated, noting how America almost swooned whenever the character appeared.

America spun, grinning. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, lucky guess."

As the film continued, Germany hardly noticed America moving closer to him, eventually settling to rest his head on his shoulder.

Soon Germany realised the country had fallen asleep. Turning off the TV, he lifted America up and took him to his room. Settling him under the sheets, Germany turned to go and finish the work he'd brought, but a hand shot out to grab his arm. "Germany~ You weren't even going to tuck me in?" The hand pulled suddenly and Germany lost his balance, toppling onto America. "Ow!"

"Your own fault!" Germany retorted, trying to move his back off America's waist. However, he only succeeded in grabbing America's hip. America gasped, his face flushed. "S-sorry," Germany took his hand away. America chuckled, meeting Germany's gaze. "Hey Germany, wanna become invisible?" Before an answer could be given he kissed him.

Germany let out a small groan, leaning into the kiss, his hands already on America's hips again, pulling him closer. Embracing, the kiss deepened and their passion began.

* * *

Ohhhhh, what? What? Abandoning a delicious scene? So maybe I haven't written it yet but I'll post it ASAP. Reviews are welcome, even if they're just to say I'm a pervert :3

German translations:

_Oh, Gott._ - Oh, God.

_Halt die Klappe! _- Shut up!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm here for your entertainment. Artists I recommend listening to for the first part of this chapter are Simon Curtis, Adam Lambert, and generally sexually themed music...(like that narrows it down)... :3

* * *

America's arms pulled Germany down to lie beside him, unbuttoning his shirt and feeling the powerful body underneath. Germany's eyes were tightly closed, his hands stroking the soft flesh of America's stomach under his top.

"O-off," The American country panted as he lifted the shirt away from Germany's shoulders and pulled his own off too.

Anticipating his next move, Germany straddled him, bandaged hands gripping his shoulders. "You're not calling the shots this time," He declared, planting a bruising kiss to America's lips, eliciting a growl.

America really had thought he'd top him again, but perhaps poking the dragon a few too many times would get him burned. Instead he smiled coyly, lifting his head to suck Germany's bottom lip in response to the kiss. As by his own words on the day they had sex, he couldn't throw Germany off if he wanted to be on top.

"Whatever you want, sweetie," Another kiss was shared, sloppy and disordered.

Germany's lids fell to give a lustful gaze as they broke apart, sliding his hands down to pull at the waist of America's trousers. "Take these off," He ordered, moving off of him slightly so America could do so, removing all undergarments too.

Next he removed his own trousers and boxers, hovering over America's bare body, heat waves rolling between the few inches of space.

Germany nuzzled America's neck, breathing in his pleasant scent, planting little kisses along the throat. America gasped and leaned his head so Germany had more room as he moved down to his chest.

He felt America's hands wander over his back, neck and arms as he found a pink nub and took it into his mouth, sucking greedily.

"Ohhhh," America whined, his fingers in Germany's hair. "N-hah-" He couldn't even form a word as Germany swirled his tongue around the pert cartilage, using his hand to tweak the neglected nipple.

_Gott_, those sounds America made. They were music to Germany's ears; eager to hear more, his free hand slid beneath America's hip and pulled his groin against himself, their members causing delicious friction. America moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering closed and mouth slightly open.

Unable to miss the opportunity, Germany moved back up to begin kissing him again, talented lips matching his own.

Sitting astride America again, the German nation held up his index and middle finger, caressing the side of America's face before touching his silky lips. America's mouth opened and covered the fingers with saliva, eyes locking with his partner's all the while.

Positioning one of America's legs up on his hip slightly, Germany leaned down to lock mouths as his fingers circled the ring of puckered flesh. "_Ah!_" America cried into the kiss, even more aroused by the increased sensitivity there. With a soft chuckle, Germany pushed both digits in.

"Ow! What the-" America had no time to feel annoyed as the sensations of pain and pleasure fought for control as Germany's fingers moved in and out of him, scissoring, probing.

"I didn't think you'd make such wonderful sounds if you were bottom," Whispered Germany as he continued his gestures, drinking up every mewl and whimper which escaped America's throat.

"Yeah, well-ah! Y-you w-wanted something different last time-_nng_!" He squeaked as Germany hit the ball of nerves inside him. "Oh, God! N-not there!" This only caused Germany to smile as he thrust his digits faster, harder into him, getting him to jolt.

He could feel America's walls beginning to tighten around his fingers, he was so close…..Germany took out his fingers and sat up to observe the uncontrolled wreck of America as he glared at him. "D-don't s-stop, dammit…" He moaned, arching into Germany's crotch, making him shiver.

"I thought you didn't want me to continue?" Germany traced his fingers over America's bare stomach and abdomen, feeling the skin tense around the light touch.

"Well, I do! I do want you to continue, so much!" America blurted, desperation and lust in his voice. "I-if you won't do it, then I'll…" He moved his hand towards his own member. As much as Germany would've loved to watch America do that to himself, he lunged again, pinning his hands and biting into his soft neck, making him groan loudly.

The German country moved, his erection being thrust against America's. "Ngh!" His submissive cried. "N-now, you sadistic-!" A hand grabbed his member, pumping it lightly.

America groaned loudly as Germany's hand moved, slicking his member in pre-cum. Arching and squirming under the German nation, he licked along Germany's collarbone and nipped at his jugular, watching as his cold eyes softened and he moved into his touch, their lips connecting.

Suddenly Germany moved away from kissing his bed partner, favouring to position his cock between America's legs, the hard length covered in slippery fluids.

Circling the entrance as he grabbed the base of his dick, the nation on top reached his free hand, slowly, tentatively, his fingers flexing in the dim light. America could see his calloused fingertips hovering over the side of his face, skin feeling an almost magnetic pull towards them.

Germany thrust deep into America in one movement, his hand grabbing America's face and pulling it up so he could smash their mouths together, absorbing the ear-piercing scream the submissive let out as searing pain shot up his spine.

The vibration of his scream spurred Germany on, his sadistic side appearing fully: he pinched America's nipple hard, eliciting another shout of pain while continuing his hard thrusts inside that tight, heated hole.

Tears formed in America's eyes, the pain was so intense. It felt like a hot metal rod had been shoved into his backside- in a way, that was completely accurate. Germany pinched his skin, so hard he could feel his nails drawing blood; it made him shout and writhe- but he didn't tell him to stop. Like himself, Germany's way of showing passion was through intense roughness: the response and receiving of his power made him want to beg for more.

"Rrrgh, _fuck_!" America broke their kiss, Germany's hands gripping America's thighs, propping his ankles up on his shoulders and sitting up straight to impale him deeper. Despite the awkward positioning, America moaned lewdly and met his thrusts with as much force as he could, becoming more turned on when he saw Germany falter at his reprociations.

The loud slap of skin on skin and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall overtook America's noises momentarily, but he became louder after Germany hit his sweet spot. "Oh God! G-Germany-! Hhg!" America's eyes squeezed shut, tears falling down his cheeks, jaw hanging open as the swift stabs of pain transformed into lustrous lunges of pleasure.

Germany couldn't take it much longer, the positioning, the sweet friction, the sounds- he thrust a little deeper, moving America's hips up. He watched the country squirm at first in agony, then in lust, practically drooling when he noticed America was meeting his penetrations.

Swooping down to kiss him passionately, Germany lowered America's hips again and braced his arms either side of America's head, the damp, golden strands of his submissive's hair tickling his fingers as he moved to a gentler pace.

Breaking their kissing, wrapping his strong arms around the German country's neck, America shifted up and bit his ear before whispering, "That can't be all you've got, baby. _Flip me over and fuck my brains out_."

Prior to his comprehension of his words, Germany was already obeying them, pulling out and rolling America over on top of the bed, looming over his prize with baited breath.

"Spread your legs." Smiling mischievously America acquiesced, leaning back into Germany, who moaned at the lecherous sight.

Placing his palms on those betraying hips, stroking across the mounds of flesh, Germany slid himself back into that carnal canal, letting out a grunt. America bucked into him, causing a German curse to leave his lips.

Oh, that did it.

Gritting his teeth, Germany thrust into him harder than he ever had, having to hold up America's lower body should he collapse from the intense feeling, his muscles contorting and contracting to delve deeper into America.

_"H-harder_!" Shouted America, in spite of the pain he was feeling.

"Ugh- I- _Amerika-_" Germany stuttered as he tried to move faster, stronger, harder. He felt America's walls squeeze his cock; his hand crept around to grasp America's penis again, licking a trail up his back, pumping the member mercilessly, making America scream all the more.

Angling his hips, Germany pounded now into America's prostate, his own climax chasing his quickening movements.

Clutching the bedsheets, the pillows, _anything_ to keep him in reality and consciousness, America curved his back and panted loudly as the winding, twisting feeling of a release began in his abdomen.

The way that Germany moved and sounded atop him, it could almost be considered comical were it not for the severe distraction of their impending orgasms.

America felt himself fall over the edge of pleasure, "Ah, Lud-!" Before he could say his human name Germany clamped a hand over his mouth as America came, teeth biting into the skin of his scraped fingers, making him wince. A sticky substance spurted over Germany's other palm, those clenching walls his dick was wrapped in bringing forth his own climax.

"_Fick_!" He emptied himself inside a spent America. Limbs disentangled. The scents of sweat and semen polluted the stuffy air. Both collapsed, neither able to stay awake for longer than seconds after their bodies landed on the mattress.

* * *

Waking with a start, America cringed at the sharp pain caused by such a sudden movement. Substances he didn't want to think about covered himself and the sheets he slept in; it was drizzling outside, the soft pitter-patter a welcoming sound along with the early morning dusky grey light filtering in through the curtains.

Moving to the bathroom, America cleaned himself off a bit, putting on clean boxers and sliding back into bed.

The dip in the mattress and the cool scent of fresh air woke Germany softly. His eyelids fluttered open to see America maneuvering himself gently into bed. He waited until the other nation was settled. "Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely worried.

Startled, America faced him. Blushing, he put a hand into his layered hair, combing it back. "Yeah," He chuckled, "Just think I should've told you to be more gentle."

Now Germany's own blush was created. "...C-call it payback."

America moved closer to him, his eyes half-lidded. "Oh, I wouldn't call that revenge," He arched an eyebrow. "I'd call that_ passion_."

"Gah-what?" Germany stuttered, heartbeat increasing. America laughed. "Look what we did to the wall."

Shifting back, Germany's face drained from colour as he saw that the headboard was chipped, the paint flaking off; the wall behind it cracked and bits of drywall falling out from gouges made in it.

Covering his face with his hands he cursed. "_Scheiße_."

More giggling from America. "Dude, no biggie! It's easy to fix. I, on the other hand, will need some time to heal~"

"America!" The German nation whined. America wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. "Aw, why couldn't you have moaned like that as you came into me?"

"Guh!" Hiding his face again, Germany smiled.

_Casual: relaxed, unconcerned, __irregular__, not permanent._

They lay there, too sleepy to move, too content to fall asleep.

"Germany."

Said nation twisted his head. "Mm?"

He met America's royal orbs, as blue as Davie's flowers. "Why didn't you let me call your name?"

What was he talking about…? Oh. _Oh_. "Y-you call my name all the time, America," He stuttered, trying to avoid the true meaning.

America sat up, "I meant when I came. You didn't let me say Lu-"

"That's not my name." He deadpanned. America's brow creased. "...It's your human name."

_"Ja,_ ok, but I am a country. I see no need for human names."

"I do. It makes us seem more human if we use human names…"

Germany also sat up. "What's the point, when we're not human?"

"If that's the logic you're gonna use then why do you call your dogs names?"

"Those are hardly human names. Have you ever met a human called Blackie?"

America looked guilty. "...Yeah, when I was little, but England told me I wasn't allowed to say it to his face."

Germany's eyes widened.

"You don't mind Italy or Prussia calling you by your human name." America stated, folding his arms.

"Don't be childish. _Bruder_ rarely calls me by it, and Italy…," He sighed. "Calls everyone by whatever name he wants."

"...True." America leaned back, into Germany. "What if I let you call me Alfred?"

"I'd prefer it if you not use my human name, America."

"Why?" The American nation whined as he looked up at him. He refused to meet his eyes. "I just...don't deserve it."

* * *

German translations:

_Scheiße - _Shit

_Fick _- Fuck

Hmm, I wonder who's better on top...Germany or America?


	6. Chapter 6

I know this is a fast update, but I wrote this little piece quite fast. Enjoy _und_ review, _bitte_!

* * *

Having announced that he had things to get on with- after making himself and America breakfast- Germany dressed in his normal attire (A white button-up, tie, and smart trousers) and began the day's chores.

This started with washing the dirtied sheets, old clothes and making America's bed. Next, he started to clean up the bedroom wall.

"America, where do you keep DIY supplies?"

America, as usual, could be found playing video games in his living room. "Supplies….? Why?"

"...I need to fix the wall."

The nation spun, the action aggravating his backside. "Ah, dude don't worry about that, jeez! I got people to fix that."

"Where do you keep DIY supplies?" Germany repeated. Sighing in defeat, America muttered, "Shed in the back yard, top shelf."

After finding his way there, Germany pushed open the old shed door, reaching up and pulling down the DIY kit. Something else fell too: a scrap of paper.

Picking it up, he realised it was a picture of a young America and England. A sad smile appeared on his face. _I bet he didn't even know this was here…_

The young America was beaming up at England, his little arms clutching his waist and the older ruffling his hair playfully.

_They look...like a family. It must've been so tough on England when he left…_ Remembering how he felt after Prussia had been dissolved and taken by Russia, that hollow, hopeless pit he fell into.

Putting the photo into his pocket, Germany turned back.

* * *

He had almost finished plastering up the wall, when he heard the house phone ring. Heavy, clumsy footsteps- and the occasional whimper of pain- told him America raced to get it.

After a very short, yet incredibly loud and indecipherable conversation America raced to his bedroom and peered in at Germany. "Just so you know, our next World Meeting is in two days at France's place!"

It took a little while to sink in. "...WHAT?"

* * *

"_Bonjour! Faire bon accueil_!" An enthusiastic France exclaimed, inviting all gathered countries into his palace in Paris.

"Germany, are you staying with America or something?" Asked a suspicious England after he noticed America and Germany had arrived via the same car.

"Uh-" America looked to Germany, who shook his head discreetly. Don't tell them. "N-no he's not, what gave you that idea? Haha, can't I give country's a lift to World Meetings now?"

England's thick eyebrows rose. "I didn't mean that-"

"You're so nosy, Britain!" With a beaming smile, America strode into the finely built building.

The respective nations took their places- Russia and the Asian countries in one part, the Allies and Axis powers in others et cetera.

Germany was seated next to America (who was having difficulty looking normal whilst sitting on his damaged backside) with France but a short distance away, acting as chairman.

Beverages were sipped from, and polite nods were exchanged between many unsociable nations.

"Now, shall we move on to the first matter for discussion~" France opened a letter, on which were listed the topics to be conversed about. He looked up, straight at Germany and America. "Why did you two arrive together?" The question was asked between grinning lips, and was received with shocked and curious looks by other nations.

_England, I will kill you_, thought America as a blush adorned his face. Germany simply sat up straighter, "That has nothing to do with this meeting, _Frankreich_. Continue with the real points."

"I agree, inferior countries," Said Russia, smiling. China and the Asian countries nodded- except for Japan, who wore a curious expression.

"I have a real point right here, _mon chéri_," France winked, pointing a slender finger at the two. "You two never seemed close before, and now you're travelling to World Meetings together. That's a little bit _suggestive_, no?"

"Shut up, you twat," Muttered England, feeling slightly ashamed for telling France of his suspicions.

"Vee~ Doitsu and America don't have to say anything," Italy beamed, eyes closed. "What's the first topic, France Nii-chan?" Looking at an adorable Italy in defeat, France sighed. "It is the Winter Olympics in Sochi."

Russia smiled wider. "_Da_."

"I see Germany et Russia are actually doing_ très bon_ so far, gold medals galore," France summarised. "Mmm, can we discuss the opening ceremony outfits?"

"No!" England interrupted. "Stop getting bloody distracted!"

France pouted. "Hmph, you only say that because your outfits were _merde, Angleterre_."

"They were not! They were practical!"

"We put a lot of effort into our outfits." Russia said, "My country knows many other people are gay, so we decided to cater for that crowd."  
China frowned. "Russia, you beat up homosexuals."

"You make it sound like that's all I do."

"Dudes!" America shouted, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, gaining silence. "...Can we talk about how badass my outfits were too? They were epic!"

"You were asked to not wear something too 'American'," England began, scowling, "and those outfits screamed obnoxious Americans!"

"How could I not wear something American, I'm America!" America yelled, catching a glimpse of Germany as he did. Oops, he's gonna yell at us if we don't calm down. "O-or, look at how cool Germany's outfits were!" He waved a hand at Germany, making said nation gulp.

"_Oui, Allemagne_, your clothes were almost as fashionable as mine!" France blurted, blowing Germany a kiss. "Can't we at least talk about our efforts in the games themselves." He suggested bluntly, sparing a second to glare at America.

"Non, we need to talk about clothes! After your colourful and creative display, I'd say Germany is very much gay right now!" That earned a few chuckles from various nations. Germany glanced to Italy, who had sunk back in his seat, blushing, trying not to look at him.

_"Halt die Klappe!"_ The roar everyone had been expecting was loud and clear, the angry German nation standing, frustration rolling off him in waves. "If we are not going to continue this meeting as planned then I for one call a time-out to collect yourselves and start acting like the countries you're representing!"

"That's what we _were_ doing…" Muttered Austria.

With a final growl of annoyance the German country stormed out of the Meeting Room, favouring to take a rest in one of the many drawing rooms.

As the rest of the company dispersed, France was left feeling confused. However, having thought about Germany's and America's reactions to his questioning, it was obvious something was- or had- gone on between them.

He pulled out a little vial from his pocket. Sauntering over to the fresh cup of coffee labelled 'Germany', he grinned mischievously. "Ohonhonhon, let's see if I can't help them out a little bit…"

The powder was poured into the coffee, all of it.

* * *

The meeting resumed minutes later, and as they discussed the important news headlines, political problems and general forthcoming events Germany downed the large cup of coffee he'd ordered.

It was half an hour later when he began to feel...strange. An almost intangible feeling he couldn't describe.

He leaned over to America, "Ah, could we leave soon? I'm feeling unwell."

America's eyes widened behind his glasses. "Oh, sure!" He just about whispered.

"Ohonhon, what are you whispering about, boys?" The perverted French nation queried, wiggling his eyebrows, platinum blonde hair bouncing.

"Uhm! Just saying we ought to wrap up soon, 'cause we don't wanna be sitting here all day." America answered frantically.

France narrowed his eyes. "...Hm….Ok, _oui_, meeting adjourned!"

Germany was the first out of the room, followed by America. Many other nations left soon, too.

England rose, ready to go, when he turned and faced the host country. "You don't...you don't really believe that they-"

"Ohonhon, I'm afraid I do, _Angleterre_." France leaned back in his ornate chair.

This caused a shocked reaction from the British country. "W-why? They've hardly ever gotten along! They used to be enemies-"

"Feelings change," France interrupted, becoming serious. "We've watched America grow up together. He's become a superpower, as has Germany. I've had the pleasure of being a part of their lives before they were truly nations, England, and it wouldn't surprise me if something did happen."

"...They aren't a couple I can see working very well…"

"Oh, it might not have been anything _romantic_ at first, knowing Ludwig's tendencies," France chuckled. "But _amour_ is _amour_. If they are together, I wish them all the best~"

* * *

Aaand onto writing my next scene ;) Hope you liked this short chapter!

Translations:

"_Bonjour! Faire bon accueil_!" - "Hello! Welcome!"

_Frankreich - _France

_mon chéri - _My darling

_Da _- Yes

_ très bon - _Very good

_merde - _Shit

_Angleterre - _England

_Allemagne - _Germany

_Oui_ - Yes

_Non_ - No

_Amour_ - Love


	7. Chapter 7

Who's on a roll? ME! ...Ah, I can get lots of writing done in my week off.

* * *

There are times in life, when one wonders about the complexity of living. There are other times, when one wonders why one has a boner.

Completely confused, Germany tried not to look at his crotch on the way back to America's.

He wasn't even mildly aroused, yet the need to release was becoming stronger. _What is going on?!_

"You ok?" America asked.

"_J-ja_! I'm fine!" He blurted, then cleared his throat. "Ahem, I mean, I'll be better after a rest."

They arrived home early evening; Germany quickly made his way to the bathroom. He undid his trousers and stared at his solid member in shock. "Why is this happening…?" He whispered angrily, as the feeling of insatiable lust flowed through his body.

After deciding that it wasn't going to go away on it's own, and that ignoring it would be impossible - America was bound to notice- he roughly unsheathed and grabbed it, pumping it quickly. "Rgh, _Fick_," he muttered darkly. He didn't want this right now!

Pumping faster, up and down, he leaned against the sink, grunting as he came into his hand.

Germany stood to clean himself up, feeling his libido calm, when-

_Why is it still up?!_ Moving to sit again, he reached for toilet paper and wiped himself and his hand. He felt his whole body tense. He was panicking. Was it something he-?

Suddenly, he added up the obvious: he had been at France's place, France who suspected that he and America were…..so he…._the coffee_.

"That _schweinehund_!" Looking away in shame, in pure annoyance, he didn't see America opening the door.

"Uh, G-Germany…?" America said, taking in the incredibly unexpected scene before him. "Why are you…?"

Germany spun. "Ah, i-it's-!" He attempted to hide his member, but touching it only made it worse.

America closed the door behind him. "I really thought you'd exhausted yourself last night," He chuckled, still confused.

"It's not that!" The German nation protested. Turning a deep crimson colour, he mumbled under his breath, "...France put something in my coffee."

Shocked silence…. Until-

"AHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!" America's whole body was wracked by laughter, his eyes tearful, clutching his sides. "I can't believe he did that!"

"_Halt den Mund_! It's not funny!" But Germany was trying not to smile, too. Whenever America laughed, he couldn't help but follow.

"Oh it so is! He- and you- oh my God…" The laughter died down. He locked gazes with Germany. "Need some help?"

"I...can take care of this." He replied, face flushed.

America sidled closer. "...Okay." He lunged, both hands pinning Germany's shoulders to the tiled wall, pressing their mouths together in a hot kiss. The feeling of fabric against his cock made Germany buck against America, both of them moaning into their embrace.

America broke away, and after giving Germany a smirk, slid down his body to hover his face in front of the throbbing flesh.

"Wh-what are you doing-?"

America planted a soft kiss to the weeping tip. "Helping you." He ran his tongue over the slit, lapping up the fluid, gaining a soft groan from the German country.

Taking him in halfway, America tightened his lips and swirled his tongue around the head. "F-fuck, America…" Said nation hummed, the vibrations already making Germany want to collapse. Pulling his mouth away he looked up at Germany, "You can, if you want."

Even now the big-built nation managed a half-hearted glare. America smiled, then took him in to the base. "Aah! Oh, _Gott!_" Loosening his jaw to accommodate his girth, America placed both hands on Germany's hips to stop him bucking into him, bobbing his head in and out, moving his lips and tongue in different ways to bring pleasure to him.

Germany was writhing under these movements. Fuck, that _mouth_, so talented. Before he could stop himself his hands were in America's hair, the gloved fingers combing through the blonde locks and pushing America's mouth deeper onto him, trying to move himself further into that hot cave he'd explored many times with his own tongue. Speaking of tongues...America's salivating muscle licked and rubbed against his dick, pulling him closer to his second release, his mouth sucking with loud smacking sounds.

America loved his taste: salty, but sometimes tinged with a welcomed sweetness, the head feeling incredibly soft and smooth inside his mouth. When he felt Germany tense, and felt the fingers in his hair clench, he began to move his head faster, harder, the tip of Germany's member hitting his tonsils. Humming to add to the sensations, America braced when he heard the nation above him shout, and almost choked as the hot, sticky substance hit the back of his throat, swallowing quickly. Thankfully, because of previous activities, there wasn't much to swallow.

Germany rode out his orgasm, feeling himself empty against America's throat, trying not to choke him but unable to control his body movements as ecstasy coursed inside him.

America sat back hard on the floor, with Germany collapsing to his knees beside him, both panting. Nothing was said for minutes as they tried to catch their breath.

"Feeling….Better?" America asked softly, his jaw aching and the taste of semen strong on his taste buds.

Germany, uniform ragged, hair mussed, nodded. Except…

"_How_?" He questioned aloud when he saw that, despite orgasming twice, it was still hard. Germany was feeling the worst combination of feelings: tired and horny.

Brow furrowed, he put a hand to his cheek. "Ugh, I think I will sleep the rest of it off," He decided.

"I don't think that's possible, dude," America croaked, sweat adorning his face and neck. "Whatever France...put in your drink….it was strong, and there was a lot of it." He rubbed his throat.

"You're regretting doing that just now aren't you."

"I think I might have rushed into it, yeah." Small smiles appeared. Germany reached for more paper. "Really, it's fine. I'll just get some rest."

"I need to make a phone call to a certain French nation," America stood while Germany cleaned himself, brushing off his trousers.

Germany's libido climbed again, due to whatever the fuck was running rampant in his system, and he stared at America's arse with wistfulness. That soft skin, the sounds he made, that tight hole…

"Uwah!" America was tackled to the ground, his forearms supporting his upper body as the German country savagely pulled off his garments. "I-I'm sorry, America, I…." Propping up his hips, Germany pushed himself inside America again. "Aaah..._Ngh_…" Shutting his eyes tightly, America waited for the pain to turn into pleasure. "_Es tut mir leid_," As the German nation began to slam his rock-hard cock into his backside yet again, between his moans, America threatened, "I am going to kill France-!"

* * *

Germany's eyelids fluttered open...where was he? What had happened? A cold chill made his entire torso shiver. Moving his limbs, he realised he was stark naked, and lying in the hallway of America's house.

_I don't think this was caused by alcohol_.

Bright sunshine shone through windows, illuminating his tanned skin and making the floorboards seem to glow. Hauling himself onto his knees, Germany massaged his throbbing temples. A head of dirty blonde hair lay close to him, as did the rest of him.

"A-America…?" Germany touched the other country's shoulder, shaking him to wake him up. A series of incomprehensible words were mumbled into the floor, which, when translated, probably said, "It's too fucking early for me to be awake."

"Come on, it's probably afternoon already." America turned over, rested his head on Germany's bare lap. "Nnnnnnno."

Then the memories came back to him: the bathroom, the living room, the hallway. France slipping something into his coffee.

Feeling his muscles slacken in mortification, he asked meekly, "How many times did we-"

"Four." America, also naked, put an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight.

Germany looked down at him. "Oh my God...I'm so sorry!" That gained a weak smile from the American nation. "Don't apologise again, you were saying it most of the time anyway. I know you couldn't help it. Besides," Removing his hand and shifting to sit between Germany's legs, he looked into his sky blue orbs. "_Es war spaß_."

Germany's jaw fell. He smiled. "So you do know German."

"Not much...I heard you say it once and I remembered it."

Putting an arm around America, Germany chuckled. "So you're becoming a German."

"Meh." America thought for a few minutes- an activity he rarely participated in. "...What is this, Germany?"  
Eyes widened. "_Was_...oh. Well…" A knock at the front door startled them. Frantically, they scrambled to their feet and rushed to find underwear to put on. It was only now Germany noticed how much they both needed a wash. _How much filth must there be on us...ugh._

"Hang on!" America called, now in trousers, hurrying to open the door. Germany, meanwhile, had found some tracksuit bottoms to wear. "Wait, Ame-"

The door was opened, and there stood the one country neither of them wanted to see right then. "_Bonjour_, my little lovebirds!"

Germany saw France, then saw red. He dived towards him.

If ever there could've been a better physical representation of the Franco-Prussian War, this was it- Germany's firm fist collided with the French nation's soft face before he could so much as think the word _désolé_.

* * *

Woo, violence!

Translations:

_Schweinehund _- Bastard (Literally 'pig-dog')

_Halt den Mund_ - Shut up

_Es tut mir leid _- I'm sorry

_Es war spaß _- It was fun (I'm not sure if this is entirely grammatically correct though)

_Désolé_ - Sorry


	8. Chapter 8

Allo, my pretties! Chapter 8 has arrived for you viewing pleasure~

* * *

"_Mon Dieu_!" France cried, almost falling over, hands clutching his broken nose. America pulled Germany back by his shoulders, winching at the stabbing pain in his bottom. "Ack, Germany! You're gonna kill the guy!" They looked at each other, then America looked at France. "At least let _me_ have a go first."

Another fist smashed into France, aimed at his stomach this time; he doubled over and fell to his knees, coughing. "Mercy...have mercy!"

"You fucked up jerk!" America yelled down at him. Germany stood there, silently fuming.

After more coughs and splutters, the sound of France's nose blood dripping onto the floorboards...he began to laugh.

"What the fuck!" At America's outburst, France looked up, red staining his feminine face, wearing a genuine smile as he clutched his stomach. "I wasn't wrong, then."

Germany and America blushed, realizing their current attire didn't exactly look innocent. A breathy chuckle escaped the French country as he stood, leaning against the doorframe. "I appear to have been beaten up, might I come in to recover?"

Germany hadn't had a chance to even look at what they'd done to the house, let alone begin to tidy. In the living room, the sofa had been upturned, the cushions everywhere. Tables had been moved around, rugs scuffed up, even a set of curtains had been pulled down- hence why all the light was pouring in.

America reluctantly handed France a cloth to wipe his messed up nose. However his injury was forgotten about when he saw the state of the house, which also elicited another bout of laughter. France put a hand over his mouth. "...I used too much."

"You shouldn't have used _any_!" Germany stormed over to him. "You had no right to do that, _Fiesling_!"

"Ey, I admit it was unnecessary, but at least big brother France knows the truth now!"

"You didn't have to try and find out like that-!"

America face-palmed. "Ok, seriously, I am too confused and in too much pain to deal with all this shouting!"

Germany and France faced him, "We're not shouting!"

"...France, why do you have to get involved in other peoples business…" America said, sitting down on an upright chair, yelping in pain and then standing again.

"I did not pin you for a bottom, _Amérique_," France commented thoughtfully, "but I suppose, against Germany-"

"Shut up. We're still waiting for an apology." Interrupted Germany.

"Oh! Of course! To both of you, I am sincerely sorry," France smirked. "Especially to you America."

"Alright, that's it-!" Going to punch him again, America turned too quickly, wincing as his legs buckled.

Germany rushed over, supporting him. "You should take a bath," He advised, wary of France's presence.

"Mm, I agree."

Germany's cold eyes locked onto France. "Why did you spike my coffee?"

France tried to use 'puppy eyes'. It didn't work, and he gave in to his usual pout. "I did it for _amour_."

Both countries blurted, "What!"

France looked for a place to sit before he began his speech. "Ah..." He mumbled, scoping out the living room. "Where is clean enough to sit?"

"Just explain yourself!" America said, scowling.

Nevertheless, France picked a clean-ish looking seat and sat, steepling his fingers. "I've been observing you two for a few months now, and from what I can see you two would make a great couple."

Shocked expressions were their responses.

He continued. "You both don't have great history between your countries, but, between you two as humans…it's very practical." America risked a side-glance at Germany: he knew the nation didn't like being referred to as a human. _He said he didn't deserve it...he thinks he's not deserving of humanity._

The German nation's face was stoic.

"I mean, you argue, but we all do," France smiled, his purple-blue nose taking away some of its beauty. "Alfred, you are playful and childish, yet you know how to take charge and get things done when you need to. And Ludwig-" Said nation gritted his teeth- "you also know how to be a leader. You're much more organised and military than Alfred, but that just means that as a pair you will take care of the things he doesn't."

"First you drug me, _und_ then proceed to tell me I should be in a relationship with America." Germany stated bluntly.

"Ohonhon, you practically are already!" France pranced over to them, pulling them together with an arm around each. "I'm not Spain, but I know passion when I see it~"

Germany remembered America's words: _"I wouldn't call that revenge, I'd call that_ passion."

God, he was so stressed out about this….. _Casual: __relaxed__, unconcerned, irregular, not permanent_.

Brushing the silvery hair from his eyes, France spun. "I'll leave you to your tainted thoughts, sweethearts." The sound of the door closing brought them from said thoughts.

"...We didn't get a chance to kill him." America began.

"Mm. He did appear to speak interesting words though..." Germany looked at a topless America. "...He did." Germany looked at the floor again, the floor covered with clutter just begging to picked up.

America gulped. "Germany, I'd like to ask you-"

"You should have a bath, before you get ill or something." Germany walked over to the couch and set it down the right way, moving around to pick up cushions or papers. America understood that he was in no mood to discuss their relationship, as he felt he'd disgraced himself last night.

America knew that wasn't entirely true. Ok, he'd jumped him, but only once. America initiated and encouraged the other three times- he'd wanted to give him pleasure, and get rid of that goddamn drug France had administered so generously.

Still, leaving to follow Germany's orders, a grin pulled at America's features.

* * *

The next day, America went out for a wander. Dialling Germany's home number, he waited for someone to pick up.

After a number of beeps, someone finally did. "..._H-hello_?" Came the breathy response.

America frowned. "Italy? You ok?"

The sounds of rustling and panting were strong in the background. "_I- ah….Can I call you back-_?"

On Italy's end of the line, he was being ravished by Prussia as they lay on the sofa. Upon hearing Italy's suggestion to phone back, Prussia tweaked a pert nipple and whispered harshly, "Keep talking baby, or I'll stop." Italy's flushed face turned an even deeper red. "W-what can I help you with?"

America began, "...I...I want firstly to apologise for-"

"_Thank you, but I'm a little pressed for time…."_

Arms folded, he was still oblivious. "Right. Um, I want to plan a, a….special evening for me and...Germany. Would you be willing to help?"

Prussia kissed along Italy's jawline, and pumped his member. "_Ah! Not there!_"

America's voice rang through. "_So you can't help_?"

"No, I-I can. But how…?"

"_I need you and Prussia to come up with something to distract Germany for about a day."_

"A day?" Grinning, Prussia circled Italy's entrance with wet fingers, causing said submissive nation to bite his lip.

"_Yeah. Could you do it_?"

"Yes, we'll- ah- try, America. Got to go, b-bye!" The line went dead.

_That was weird_, thought the American country as he headed back to his home.

* * *

So, right now the votes are tied. Someone needs to make the final decision, America or Germany for the best dominator?

Translations:

_Mon Dieu _- My God

_Fiesling _- Sod, git, bastard

_Amérique _- America


	9. Chapter 9

_Es tut mir leid_! I had hoped to update a little sooner... Ah, well. Chapter 9's here now! Oh, and thank you for your reviews~

* * *

The phone was ringing. Why, for the love of all that's holy, did the phone have to ring this early in the morning.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Germany rose from America's bed, careful not to wake the snoring nation.

He sleepily pulled on pyjama bottoms, looking at the alarm clock which read the time as 6:30am.

Having reached the phone, he answered. "America's house, Germany speaking."

It didn't occur to him that had it been anyone else calling, they would've found out about him and America. Luckily, though-

_"Weeeeessssssssst, you're alive_!" The familiar voice made him frown. "...Allo, _Bruder_. Why are you calling so early?"  
_"Kesesese, early? You love getting up early!"_

"I don't love it, it's necessary to my routine-"

"Es ist mir egal, _you still do it! So, me and Ita-chan were wondering...do you wanna come out with us today?"_

Germany's eyebrows lifted. Italy and Prussia wanted to hang out with him? "Uh...out? Out where?"

"_We haven't really decided, but I suggested Bünde and Ita has no problems with going there. What say you,_ Brüderlein?"

Another sigh escaped the German country. "Don't call me that. Um..._Ja,_ ok, as long as you really don't mind."

"_Shut up,_ dummkopf, _course we don't! That's also why I called so early. We'll be at America's in 20 minutes_.Tschüs!"

_"Nur zwanzig Minuten? Bruder_-!" Aforementioned _Bruder_ hung up. If it was possible for facial muscles to become buff, then Germany's face would be, as he wore a deep scowl heading to his loaned bedroom.

Just as he reached his suitcase a zombie-like America appeared outside his own room. "Sup?"

Germany looked over his shoulder. "Ah, _Morgen_. _Bruder und Italien_ have invited me to go out with them today, so…" At America's surprised expression he asked, "Is that alright?"

America held off a smile. They did it. Must remember to thank them later. "Yeah, dude, that's great! Haha, go have fun!"

_Shit...a little too enthusiastic._

Pulling out clean clothes and his wallet the stern nation gave America a worried glance.

"I mean, it's cool that they don't mind being around you." _Good one, Alfred. Let's hit a nerve!_

Flushed, America waved his arms, "Uh, that is, I think it's awesome they wanna incorporate you in their couple life!"

_Shut up, jerk!_ Finally listening to his inner voice, America stopped talking.

Germany shook his head. "..._Du bist komisch_." He made his way to the bathroom to get changed.

"Is that a compliment?" America yelled after him playfully. "It sounds like a compliment...I'm gonna take it as a compliment!"

"You do that."

* * *

Prussia pulled up the driveway in the brothers' shared Volkswagen, wearing his usual cocky smirk as Germany walked out to meet them.

"_Buongiorno, Doitsu_~!" Spouted a cheerly Italy, "You got everything?"

"_Ja, danke_." Germany slid into the back seat, an act which always made him feel like a child.

"Where's America?" Asked Prussia. "Not come out to say goodbye~?"

He received a German glare. "_Nein_, don't be stupid. He's probably still asleep."

Moving to steer the car around, more questions left the albino's lips, "Uh-huh, is there any particular reason _why_ he's still asleep? Did you tire him out?"

"_Halt die Klappe_." Germany's blush was obvious, despite the fact that they really hadn't done anything last night. Not even a kiss.

In fact, they hadn't kissed in two days- which really wasn't a long time, and yet Germany found himself missing the feel of America's lips on his.

Secretly, Prussia hoped that lazy sonofabitch had woken up: he wasn't against spending time with his brother at all, but this was a specific outing to keep him out of the house. _America may be a douchebag, but he has his moments._

It took them 2 hours to arrive in the large shopping centre in Bünde, Germany, which explained why they had wanted to leave so early.

Trailing around the shops wasn't exactly something Germany liked to do; he did it when he needed clothes or food, or other supplies, but he could never understand why people went shopping for fun.

Nevertheless, he vowed not to get annoyed. Not even when Prussia introduced him to shopowners as, _'Mein kleinen Bruder,_ Ludwig.'

Not even when Italy stubbed his toe, and had to be carried around by his lover- who then hurt his ankle, and he'd had to carry both of them to a bench to rest.

Not even when he'd had to watch Italy and Prussia exchange passionate kisses (Generally he coped with this kind of thing, but public displays of affection were a habit he felt really weren't necessary.) or when Italy wouldn't stop hugging him.

However, he was eventually pushed to break this vow, when the trio were walking past a lingerie and BDSM shop, creatively named _Lacy Glück._

Germany could feel Italy's and Prussia's eyes boring into him. "_Nein_." Was all he said.

"Aw, come on West, sure there's nothing you'd like in there?" Prussia cackled as Italy's face blossomed into crimson.

"_Was zum teufel? Nein_!" But his older brother grabbed his arm, and yanked him and his innocent lover into the shop.

The few shop assistants jumped when a bunch of customers made such a loud arrival, but began to giggle and blush when they saw it was three attractive guys. Well, two hot men and a sweet-looking guy.

A brave young woman approached them. "_Kann ich hilfst du_?" She asked politely.

"_Nein, wir sind nur Suche_," Answered Prussia, winking at her and wrapping an arm around Italy.

"Prussia, what exactly is all this stuff?" Italy whispered cautiously as they began to walk down an aisle filled with underwear and various sexual garments.

"Kese, it's the stuff Ludwig's into-" Germany hit him harshly. "Ah! Save that stuff for Ame- OW!" A harder punch was needed before a whimpering ex-nation quietened.

The next aisle along was filled with, for lack of a better term, sex toys. It was here Germany began to turn back and head out, but Prussia once again dragged him back. Italy, meanwhile, had at first seemed intimidated but now was more intrigued by what all these implements were for.

Looking along shelves, he picked up an anal plug. "What's this, PruPru?"

Germany's iced orbs widened and he fought the urge to either cover his face or laugh. Italy was holding it, completely unaware of what it was, and smiling like an idiot.

He went with a face-palm.

Prussia chuckled. "_That_ is a plug."

"A plug? Like what you use in a sink?"

_Don't laugh, Germany. He doesn't know what he's saying._

"Uhm...no, no, it-" Prussia leaned in to whisper in Italy's ear. Italy immediately dropped the plug back. "AH! Why would you put it there?!"

"It's meant to feel nice. Kesese, chill Ita!"

Pulse beating fast, Germany's brain betrayed him with thoughts of what it would be like if he and America used-

_Nein! We are _so_ not going there!_

Italy then stopped and pointed to a string of beads. "Uh?" He questioned. Prussia smirked. "Anal beads. They go in the same place." Ok, now Italy was looking rather pale.

_It's ok, if I stay out of their way they won't see my guilty face. It's not like, I...when America...and the beads...oh Gott._ He tried to will away his growing erection.

Prussia surprised him by throwing a pale arm around his broad shoulders. "Any questions, _Bruder_? Or do you know what all these things are for?"

"Be quiet, I'm only here because you'll be too weak to carry Italy when he faints."

"EEEH? That's mean, I've carried him before!" This is good, keep him distracted so we can get out of here.

Unfortunately for him, Prussia insisted on explaining to his lover how vibrators, cock rings, gimp masks, ball gags, and vices were used, in excruciating detail.

Italy hopped past the section filled with differently shaped and sized dildos, which Prussia also explained.

"Oh," Was Italy's response. He let out a bright giggle and pointed to one, "Hehe, that one looks like yours!" Prussia went a cherry colour, red eyes wide. "T-that one's purple!" He yelled.

"I didn't mean the colour! I'm sorry, PruPru…" Italy nuzzled Prussia's neck affectionately.

Germany let out a sigh, and cringed. Great, now he knew what his brother's penis looked like. _Danke, Italy_. "_Kann wir jetzt gehen_?" He asked desperately.

"_Eine Minute_."

Prussia disappeared round the corner. Germany and Italy followed. This was the last aisle, filled with outfits and costumes.

Prussia appeared, holding up a black-and-white Japanese style maid outfit. "Hey, Jap-I mean, Kiku told me about these! Ita, you'd look adorable in one!"

His younger brother glowered at him. "Put. It. Back."

He did, but then he found a pair of bunny ears and put them on. "I'm a bunny! I'm a- wait, what sound does a rabbit make?"

Italy mimed a sniffle. "This?" Sniffle, sniffle. Prussia looked at him. ".._.Das war bezaubernd_. But no, I don't think that's it…"

Smiling, Germany pinched his brother's neck, getting him to squeal. "They sound like that." He said.

"Waah _das weh, West_! Bunnies don't make that sound!"

"They do when they're annoying me. _Gehen wir jetzt, Bruder_."

Rubbing his neck, Prussia pouted and spun to leave with Germany and Italy, who was giggling.

"_Aufwiedersehen, danke schön_!" He called to the blushing brunette at the till who'd offered to help them earlier.

Sighing for what must've been the one-hundredth time today, Germany checked his watch. Half past two.

"Shall we go for a meal?" He asked Italy, who nodded.

"_Ja, gute Idee! Ich habe Hunger_…" Prussia linked arms with Italy and pulled him into a quick kiss before they set off.

* * *

"For the last time, France, _no_."

"Why not?"

"I am not letting you do anything with me and Germany!"

The French nation leaned back against the counter. "Mm, you will not regret it~"

"Oh, trust me, I so would." America glared at him, holding a bowl of mixture in one hand and stirring with the other. "Is this gravy done yet?"

"You don't need to stir it, just leave it to boil."

America rested the bowl back on the stove. "How long will those steaks take to cook?"

France rolled his sapphire eyes. "Just read that cookery book I found for you."

"Ok. Vegetables?"

"Are all done, heat them up _et_ serve with the steaks."

"Ok, ok cool." America was becoming nervous. He hardly knew how to cook, what with his diet being mainly fast-food based, so he'd called France over to help. He regretted it, but now at least he had a decent meal to serve.

Annoyingly, he'd also had to do research on how to make _Apfelstrudel_ for dessert, but it had proved quite a simple dish.

He just hoped Germany would like it.

Removing his apron, America went into the living room for a rest, but on seeing the state of the room his jaw dropped. "What the hell is this?"

The curtains had been drawn, and the dining table had been placed further into the dining-room living-room combo. On the table was a satin cloth and a vase of roses. Candles of all kinds, including scented, adorned every dark corner.

"France!" He yelled. Said nation appeared in the doorway. "_Oui_? Ah, you found my masterpiece," He stated, gracefully moving into the room.

America spat, "I didn't ask you to do this!"

"You asked me to help."

"Yeah," America put a hand to his forehead. "With the food. This is too much, he'll hate it."

"_Non_, he will not. It's private _et romantique_."

Sighing, America sat down in a lounge chair. "He doesn't like romance."

France gave him a skeptical look. "Do you really know that?"

"...Well, no, but does he look like the kinda guy who likes romance?"

France swept his hair out of his face, smiling. "You do not look like the sort of person who'd do this, and yet here you are. Do not assume on looks alone, America."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The last thing I need is advice from you."

Tutting, France replied, " I am the country of _amour_. I am the best country to give advice right now. Or, I can show you how to please a partner," He winked.

America stood. "Don't start this again."

"Oh, please? You two can start _et t_hen I will jump out of a wardrobe or something. He might never notice."

America tilted his blonde-haired head. "France, I know you're not a rapist, but sometimes I totally get why people think you are. Now stop sitting pretty and help me choose an outfit."

* * *

After they'd finished the meal, discussion at the table had inevitably turned into sexual preferences (Prussia's choice of topic, naturally) so Germany was unbelievably relieved when Prussia had to step outside to take a phone call.

"I don't know how you cope with him." He muttered to the small brunet to his right.

"Ve~ I don't 'cope' with him, because I don't find him annoying at all."

Blonde eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"_Si_! People say he's as annoying as me, so I probably wouldn't notice…" Italy beamed.

Outside, Prussia pressed the answer button. "What."

"_Hello to you, too. Just wanted to say, I'll have everything ready by seven_."

"Seven? You're giving us a fucking curfew?"

_"Hey, you said you'd help__!_"Well, technically Italy had said that, _he_ had been giving him head at the time.

"..._Ja_, ok." An idea sprung to mind. "So, West was talking about you."

Pause. "_He was?_"

"Yeah...He said some weird stuff though…"

America hesitated. "_Stop messing with me, Prussia_."

_Verdammt_. "No, I'm serious! We went into a BDSM shop und we walked past these maid outfits, und he said he wondered how good you'd look in one."

A laugh from the other end of the line. "_Wait, wait, I can smell something burning_."

Prussia frowned. "Like what?"

"_Your ass. Germany would never say that_." Fighting the urge to yell profanity at America, he breathed out slowly. "Fine, don't believe me. You'll see the proof later-" He stopped. _Shit, West didn't even buy anything there!_

".._.Proof? You mean he bought one_?" America sounded shocked.

"...Ah, he said not to tell you. Oops."_ I've got him_.

"_Really? That's...wow...that's, uh…_"

Prussia looked over his shoulder, into the restaurant. "Hm, West is getting suspicious. Ok, we'll try to be back by seven. But we're going to a bar first."

"No, no bars-!" He pressed the 'end call' button with a grin. He had been joking about the bar, but it actually sounded like a great idea.

Strolling back to their table, he announced, "We're going to a bar, _Leute!_"

Growling that the Prussian ditched him, America slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Asked France, calmly laid out in front of the TV.

"...Just Prussia being Prussia. Little shit." America sat down near him, legs crossed, face crimson.

"Ohonhonhon, it was a dirty joke, no?"

America turned away. "N-no! Nothing like that…"

"Liar. Tell big brother France what the nasty_ Allemand_ said."

"...He might've said something...involving a maid outfit…"

France leaned back. "Ah. We both know Germany would never buy one, though, right?"

"Yeah. That's why, I knew Prussia was lying when he said Germany'd bought one for me." That got France's attention. He chuckled, "Or, perhaps he really has~"

"Shut up! He'd never...do...that…" Memories of prior copulations with him reminded America of how perverted the German country could become in bed._ Oh, God….maybe he did buy one. But would I ever-_

"Would you ever wear it if this was true?" France questioned, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I-I don't know!" America looked away, flushed. "M-maybe…"

"Ohonhon!"

America spun and hit him lightly, "Stop with the creepy laughter, you frog!"

Silence went by as they watched some crappy American soap.

"What if I wear the outfit, and we can have a threesome?"

"Fuck off!"

* * *

...It has just struck me that I might not have rated my story correctly. Obviously, it should be rated MA - I apologise if the content has...disturbed any of you. I'll put proper warnings before any dodgy stuff now. Also, the votes are still coming in! I have an important scene planned, but I would like you guys to decide who's 'on top'. Germany or America? Please, people who haven't voted, choose!

And, you know, other ideas for this fic are appreciated :3

So...much...German... Translations:

_Es ist mir egal _- I don't care

_Brüderlein - (_There is much controversy about the true meaning, so I'll combine ones I've gathered_) _Brother dear/ little brother/ younger brother/ sweet brother

_Nur zwanzig Minuten? Bruder-! _- Only twenty minutes? Brother-!

_Morgen _- Morning

_Du bist komisch _- You're strange

_Buongiorno, Doitsu _- Good morning, Germany

_Mein kleinen Bruder_ - My little brother

_Lacy Glück - _Lacy Luck (A pun based on 'Lady Luck': chance personified as a controlling power in human affairs)

_Was zum teufel? Nein_ - What the hell? No

_Kann ich hilfst du?_ - Can I help you?

_Nein, wir sind nur Suche - _No, we're only looking

_Kann wir jetzt gehen?_ - Can we go now?

_Eine Minute_ - One minute

_Das war bezaubernd _- That was adorable

_Das weh, West_ - That hurt, West

_Gehen wir jetzt, Bruder_ - We're going now, brother

_Aufwiedersehen, danke schön - _Goodbye, thank you very much!

_Ja, gute Idee! Ich habe Hunger _- Yeah, good idea! I'm hungry

_Apfelstrudel _- (A common German dessert)

_Verdammt _- Dammit

_Leute _- People

_Allemand _- German

LOOK AT THAT. ALL THEM FOREIGN WORDS. Do they hurt your brains too? Love languages, me, but might need to cut down on them for future chapters. :$


	10. Chapter 10

_Teil zehn_ (Part ten) for you all :3

* * *

"_I__ch möchte drei Bier, bitte_." Prussia ordered as he leaned against the bar stools. While they waited, Italy kept trying to tickle Germany, making him shiver and pull strange faces, which elicited more laughter from the little Italian country. "_H-halt_!" Germany said, barely containing his laughter.

Italy tried once more, and got an actual laugh. "_Nein_- haha, s-stop, you jerk!"

Both Italy and Prussia froze.

"_Was war dass_." Said the ex-nation. Germany looked at them. "_Was war was_?"

"Ve~ Germany said 'jerk' just now." Italy told him, beaming as their beers arrived.

_Nein...Did I?_ The shocked country gulped. "Oh."

"Kesese, _Bruder_ is becoming American."

Germany growled. _"Ich bin nicht_!"

"_Du bist_."

"_Bin nicht_. Shut up _und_ drink your beer." And so they did.

A while and two rounds later (Well, Prussia had only been allowed one), the German brothers decided it was not a good idea to let Italy drink.

"_Ti amo! Ti amo_, PruPru! 'Nd- _Doitsu_ - you- toooo," Italy said between hiccups, arms around Prussia's neck.

"He's only had two," The albino choked out. Two beers would have hardly any effect on them, but the little Italian nation was considerably more intoxicated.

"At least we know his limit now," Germany contributed, wincing when Italy began to nibble on his brother's earlobe.

Prussia, ignoring his drunk lover's actions, checked his phone- 16:45.

_We gotta go..no! I still need to-!_

"Erm, I have to go buy something quickly," He blurted, standing. "I'll be quick! Meet me by the car!" Throwing the keys at his brother, he was gone before an objection could be made.

"Gone? Why- he-" Italy hiccuped and fell off the stool.

_He get's more clumsy when he's drunk. How is that possible?_ Germany picked him up under the armpits and shuffled him to the door. "Ah-aah! Tickles! Nuh nuh nuh stop!" Italy giggled and writhed in the German country's hold.

Noticing that more people were looking at them, he said by way of explanation, "_Er ist Italiener,_" to which they all nodded in understanding and went back to their business.

Having carried him over his shoulder to the Volkswagen, Germany unlocked it and put Italy in the backseat, making sure he was buckled up.

Italy had taken to muttering garbled Italian, and so Germany left him to it as he sat himself in the passenger seat.

_Gott knows what Italy would do if he was next to Prussia while drunk_… Actually, no, he _did_ have an idea of what he would do, hence the change in seating.

Soon Prussia was back, at 5pm sharp, holding a plain white bag. Putting the bag in the boot with the rest, he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car up.

"What did you need to buy so badly?" Asked his brother.

"Hm? Oh, just a little something for Ita-chan." Prussia smiled suggestively, which had the desired effect of stopping Germany from wanting to know what exactly it was.

* * *

So far, the steaks were cooking, the pudding was done, the wine was ready and France was still pestering America for a _ménage à trois_.

Or, as he had so fondly dubbed it, a '_MÉNage à trois_'.

Once France had fulfilled his usefulness, however, America kicked him out like one would a rabid dog.

_Man, he was a freaky uncle when I was little…_

America had changed into his freshly-ironed black trousers, wrinkle-free white shirt, his smart-as-fuck lace-up shoes and his only tie, green with little pictures of guns on it- a gift from Switzerland.

Evidently this was the only outfit France deemed remotely appropriate; all his other clothes were basically jeans and T-shirts.

So now he was just pacing his candlelit room - he didn't have the heart to undo France's efforts- and waiting for Germany to come home.

* * *

They pulled into America's driveway at 19:10. Prussia knew he was cutting it close, so he'd sped off with Italy after handing Germany his bags and before the American nation caught sight of them.

To be fair, they had made good time considering they'd had to pull over thrice to allow Italy to vomit.

Prussia drove off with a smile: he'd transferred the contents of the white bag to one of Germany's -he'd only bought choice things such as more shirts, stationery, books and ties- and couldn't wait for the angry phone call he'd doubtlessly get.

Stepping into the hallway, Germany realised how dark it was inside.

"Hello? America?" He called nervously, removing his shoes and jacket.

"In here." He followed the familiar American voice to the living/dining room, where the mere sight of it made his eyes widen.

"Ah...what…" A tiny smile appeared on his lips. America was standing by the central decorated table, immersed in golden candlelight, and smiling proudly. "Welcome."

Germany put the bags down and approached him. "What is this?" He said, still surprised.

"I, uh, wanted to do something nice, and...this, sort of sprung to mind." America blushed terribly, but cleared his throat and pulled a chair out. "So, uh, sit...and… yeah." He made his way into the kitchen.

Germany sat, trying not to panic. What was going on?

Then it hit him. _This was a date_.

Oh God, what did people do on dates? Would they hold hands or something? Was he expected to give a speech about himself?

Did this mean he was the girl in whatever relationship they had?

_Calm down, calm down. I'm sure it will be fine._

America came back holding two dishes, both with a large steak and vegetables. Placing them at the respectable places, he went back and fetched the gravy and wine, but also brought a bottle of water as he thought Germany might prefer that.

All were placed down, and America took his seat opposite Germany. "Wine or water?" At Germany's decision of water, he poured them both a glass.

Germany took a bite of the steak. "This is really good," He chewed another bite, swallowed. "Too good." His eyes narrowed. "Who helped you cook this?"

"N-no-one! Gosh, you doubting my talents is offensive!" America feigned offence, pouting.

Germany stared blankly at him.

Sighing, he admitted, "...I might've...called...France."

"I knew it." Germany took a sip of water but continued eating nonetheless. America began to eat too- he was right, France was a damn good chef.

The peaceful eating didn't last. "How was your day in..uh...Bunny?"

Germany chuckled. "Bünde." He sat back. "_Und_ it was _sehr gut_, considering how stupid Prussia was being."

Internally, America sighed._ Of course. So he really was lying about Germany buying a maid outfit_.

"Why was he being stupid?"

"Hm? Ah, that's just how he is when he's happy." The two resumed consuming their meals.

Once they'd finished, America took their plates out to the kitchen, and brought out the softly heated servings of_ Apfelstrudel_.

Germany stared at the dish in front of him. _This dish...I haven't eaten it since…._

_….It was one of the Führer's favourites._

"Germany?" His eyes turned to catch the deep azure of America's. "I'm fine." He tried to smile.

"Is something wrong with the dish?"

"Ah, _nein_, I…." He couldn't even look at the food. And the smell…

America straightened up. "Then what's wrong…?"

"I just….haven't eaten this dish in a long, long time." Germany pulled at his shirt collar, blinking fast. _He made me make it for him regularly...But all I wanted was for him and his twisted goals to starve._ Germany's scabbed hands clenched.

Suddenly America got it…._Crap, I didn't even realize_…. "Oh, it appears being insensitive can be added to my list of talents," He managed a nervous laugh.

"No, uh, it was a lovely thought for you to cook it, I'm…" He stabbed a piece of the steaming pudding, and brought it to his quivering lips. America grabbed the fork. "Stop it."

"But you went to the trouble of making it."

"Don't fucking eat it if it causes you mental trauma!" He blurted. "It makes me feel worse."

Germany's eyelids lowered, as did the fork he was holding. "_Es tut mir leid."_

America's expression softened, "Me too, I didn't mean to bring that up. Plus, it's totally killed the mood I wanted."

Germany lifted his head. "...Mood?

The American nation blushed. "Yeah. I- I sorta wanted to ask you something. Well, I've been wanting to a-ask for a while now…"

_Where are you going with this, America._

America leaned forward slightly, almost inconspicuously. "Will you be my partner?"

* * *

...How will a certain German nation react to such a question? Violence? Tears of happiness? Will he faint?

Until next time, loves~ Please do continue reviewing!

Translations:

_Ich möchte drei Bier, bitte _- I'd like three beers, please

_Halt _- Stop

_Was war dass _- What was that

___Was war was_ - What was what

_Ich bin nicht! _- I am not!

_Du_ bist - You are

_Bin nicht_ - Am not

_Ti amo! _- I love you!

_Er ist Italiener _- He's Italian

_Ménage à trois _- Threesome

_Sehr gut_ - Very good

_Führer _- Leader (This was commonly how the German people addressed Hitler)


	11. Chapter 11

Hmm, the document system thingy is being weird….oh well.

America: Hey hey, you you, you don't have a boyfriend! Hey hey, you you, I think you really need one! Hey hey, you you, I could be your boyfriend!

When life gives you lemons….._read them_.

* * *

Germany felt like his heart bounced into his mouth, and then dropped down to his feet. He could even imagine the splatting sound it would make because the room was so silent. He couldn't hear the sounds of candle flames clicking, or his own pulse, or his own thoughts.

He was deaf to everything.

"..._Was_…?" He all but whispered, his clipped voice gentle. America gave him a little nervous smile. "Will you...be my partner?" He repeated.

_Partner. Not boyfriend. Partner...like we're equals._

Suddenly, a warm feeling spread from his heart- now feeling at home again in his chest- and travelled via his arteries all over his being.

_ I hope this isn't another side-effect of a drug._

"Partner, like...a lover?" This was embarrassing to ask, but he was _not_ going to use the word boyfriend.

America's smile widened slightly. "Yes."

"..." He had no idea what to say! He knew the generally accepted answer was 'yes' but...he felt trapped. "I don't think that would work out, America…" He began, looking away. "We're both super-powers, we have our own countries to represent. There are always obstacles to overcome, _und-_"

"Look at me." Reluctantly, he did. America's eyes were cold, but behind the façade was disappointment. Moving closer to Germany, he said, "I know we're technically both countries, but-" He put his hand on top of Germany's- "-I'm not asking Germany, as America, to be with me."

Germany's pale eyes widened. _Please, please don't…_

"I'm asking _Ludwig_, as _Alfred_, if he'll be my partner." As expected, Germany winced, and tried to pull away, but America- Alfred- held his hand tighter. "You think you don't deserve to be recognised as a human, but you do!"

"_Nein_, I don't." Germany's eyes seemed darker, more mysterious. "My country has done terrible things, and I just watched."

America stood and slammed his hands on the table."We've all done terrible things. Me bombing Nagasaki, the Vietnam War, England and the Opium Wars, Spain's armada, the Franco-Prussian War, Russia and the Cold War! We've _all_ been involved in horrible conflicts!"

"Not conflicts like the Holocaust!" Germany yelled, eyes tightly closed and tears forming. "You didn't try to wipe out an entire race of people, thousands of people, for factors they couldn't change!"

"_Neither did you_, Hitler did!"

Germany froze. America panted, frustrated beyond belief. "...As nations, we can't stop what our leaders want to do, so it was no wonder you just watched. That was all you_ could_ do. I've had some dickhead presidents over the years, and they've made mistakes I couldn't prevent." His shoulders sagged and he went over to kneel in front of Germany. "Did I spend every day dwelling on those mistakes?"

Grinding his teeth the German nation whispered, "No."

"No. Because focusing on the past stops you making a better future. And after spouting out all this philosophical crap I'm really hoping you'll answer my question."

After a few minutes of quiet, the tense atmosphere draining away, Germany let out a breathy laugh. Dummkopf _American...Stupid Alfred…._

_I guess it's about time I start being...Ludwig again._

Rolling his eyes, Alfred knew he had him. He sat up and rested his elbows on Ludwig's knees. "Will you be the statue to my liberty?"

Not again. "..."

"The wiener to my _schnitzel_!"

Ludwig began to laugh.

Joining in the laughter, Alfred cupped Ludwig's face in his hands. "Be mine!"

Through a lopsided smile, his answer was given. "Yes, ok." Beaming, Alfred kissed him, their smiles still visible.

Their kiss quickly turned serious, mouths opening and tongues playing, both gripping the body of the other as they moved closer.

Alfred took a risk and reached down to grope between Ludwig's legs, drawing out a groan from the muscled man.

"Hah...dishes...first…" He panted, his cornstalk hair falling out of its usual style and covering his forehead. Alfred gawped at him. "You've got to be kidding." In response, Ludwig raised one blonde eyebrow.

Getting up and taking the plates into the kitchen, the American rambled, "I cannot believe you are prioritising _dishes_ above _me._" He put the uneaten food into the bin and the plates into the sink, washing them almost frantically.

Chuckling, Ludwig followed him, leaning against the frame as he made sure his partner properly cleaned and dried them, stacking them neatly on the shelf.

Alfred turned to him, hands on his hips. "Happy, Mr. OCD?"

Walking over to him, he wrapped his thick arms around Alfred's lithe waist, pulling them together. "_Ja_." Another kiss, more needy this time, was shared.

Taking his hand, Alfred led them to his bedroom, muttering about sex being more important than dirty crockery.

Once in the room, Ludwig stated, "Clean house, clean mind." In reply the American took hold of his tie and yanked it, leaving their lips millimetres apart. "I don't want your mind clean," He whispered seductively, "I want it _filthy_." He crushed their mouths together, tongues already mingling before their lips fully touched.

Ludwig's large hands began to delve into Alfred's trousers, then boxers, at which point Alfred pulled away. "Oh, no. If we're equals now, then by the tally of the number of time's you've topped me...it's my turn." Pushing him harshly onto the bed, he removed his shirt and straddled the German, kissing up his sinewy neck and along his jaw.

"Ngh, A-Alfred…" Moaned Ludwig as his tie was taken off, and his own shirt being unbuttoned.

Said American smirked, removing his tie as well. He held one tie between his teeth, and pinned one of Ludwig's arms to the nearest bedpost. Realising what he was doing the larger man tried to pull back, to no avail. Wrapping the fabric shockingly tight, tying a knot, Alfred set to work doing the same method with the other arm.

Ludwig sighed, arms now fastened to the bed frame. "Really?" He asked, bemused.

Laughing, Alfred leaned in to plant a hot kiss on his lips again. "Oh yeah."

Now both without shirts, the playful American set about taking off his lover's trousers as painstakingly slow as possible, undoing the belt with his hands, keeping it nearby just in case. While he was pulling down the zipper with his teeth Ludwig growled, "You'd better not be t-teasing." Alfred peered up from his work, eyes narrowed. "What if I am?"

"I'll make you pay for it."

"Ooh, a _threat_, really? In your position?" Alfred nipped at the head of Ludwig's bulge through his boxers.

"Ngh...I can act on t-that threat any t-time…"

Running a hand up his lover's thigh and rubbing his bare him, the American realised how desperate he was becoming. Moving faster, he removed the entirety of their clothing and began to grind against Ludwig's naked being. Said German bucked and undulated to his movements, but was prevented from acting further by the ties binding him to the bed.

"C-can you still act…?" His partner teased confidently, doubting Ludwig could do so.

Ludwig's response was a dangerous smile. Acting fast, he moved his legs up to Alfred's shoulders, using his calves to put pressure on his jugular. Royal blue eyes wide, Alfred tried to struggle, already craving air- Ludwig had caught him on an exhale. "D-dammit…! What are you…"

"Mutiny, Alfred, for but one condition," The burly German explained. He pointed his chin to indicate his bonds. "Untie me."

_Huh, I thought he would like that…_ Gritting his teeth the American moved swiftly, his face turning deep crimson. With shaking fingers he tugged the knot on one of the ties, undoing it and freeing Ludwig's arm. He decided he deeply regretted tying them so fucking tight because he was running out of air and it wouldn't be long before he fainted or some shit like that and-

The pressure was lifted from his neck; Alfred collapsed onto the sheets, panting. After a few minutes he pushed himself onto all fours, glaring at an amused-looking German.

Aforementioned German lifted the American's head towards his with soft words, "_Es tut mir leid_, I didn't mean to hurt you." Their lips connected and Alfred was reminded of his boner.

A troublesome grin again adorning his features, Alfred rolled them over until Ludwig was straddling him. "But, I thought you-" Questioned the German.

Alfred carefully took his own member, pushing it past those supple buttocks, rubbing the head at his entrance. The man atop him began to moan softly, muscles tensing.

Wordlessly, Ludwig leaned over Alfred more, giving him space to push his cock into him at an agonizingly slow pace. It was a little more painful without a proper lubricant, but it was a pain Ludwig treasured nonetheless.

_"Nngh_, f-fuck…" Groaned the American once he was all the way in. Ludwig remained stationary until the small stabs of pain subsided and he felt the fulfilling sensation of his lover inside him again.

Alfred bucked into Ludwig, drawing out a yelp from him. "Ride me."

Desperate for a release and too happy to argue, he complied, moving his hips in a jerky pattern. He could feel Alfred's silky skin beneath his palms, recognise the feeling of his slick member sliding in and out of him; the taste of the American's mouth lingered on his tongue and the smell of bodily fluids and odours only heightened his emotions.

_Passion. Passion can take form in anything, as long as you give power to that form._

Watching Alfred's reactions closely, seeing him undulate and grip the bed sheets, Ludwig memorized the actions which seemed to give the most pleasure to his partner, repeating them to make him moan.

"Oh, God, Ludwig..._f-faster_…" Teary eyes met his own, and Ludwig bent down to kiss him lustily. Ludwig really wasn't sure how to move his body in this position, so he settled with a fast-paced bunny-hop sort of motion.

"Aah, L-Lud...Ngh…" Alfred stuttered among his bursts of pleasure every time Ludwig sank down onto his throbbing dick, feeling those tight, hot walls wrapping around the flesh.

As his lover sped up, he began to roll his abdomen and penetrate him deeper, searching for his prostate while trailing his hands over Ludwig's torso, dragging nails on smooth skin. Rising up, his thighs burning, Ludwig sat down hard, eliciting a shout of pleasure from them both; he did this again, making Alfred's member hit his prostate. "A-Alfred, are you c-close?"

"Y-yeah, _fuck_," Tanned hands gripped Ludwig and pulled him down for a face battle of tongues and lips. With one final thrust, Alfred's body convulsed, fingers digging into his lover's backside, spilling his seed into that well-known hole.

Perspiration droplets falling from his forehead onto Alfred's, Ludwig's torso shook as a ribbon of white shot between their two bodies, covering the American's chest and face.

They were about to collapse and pretty much pass out, when-

"Ahh, shit! That fucking stings!" America sat bolt upright, putting a palm to his right eye, cloudy liquid still on his cheek.

It took the German a while to figure out what had happened. When he finally did, repressing a laugh, he rushed to the nearest bathroom and came back with a handful of toilet paper. Alfred was still hissing curses, squinting and palming his right eye.

Sitting gingerly next to him, Ludwig pulled away his hand from his face. His eye was bloodshot and twitching.

"Come here," He tilted his lover's head and dabbed around his eye with the paper.

_Holy_ _Hell_, his eye was sore. He didn't even know what was wrong until he felt the hot, sticky substance coating it. As Ludwig wiped the eye clean, he was trying not to smile. He really was. _His cum hit my eye. It actually managed to get into my fucking eyeball….Why do I find that so funny!_

A chuckle escaped Ludwig's lips as he looked at a half-blinded American. This chuckle was returned, albeit reluctantly, and soon they were laughing uncontrollably. Alfred loved Ludwig's laugh: it was deep, guttural, but pleasant.

Calming down, Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Shall I get you an eyepatch?"

"Shut up." Alfred blushed furiously.

* * *

I'LL LEAVE IT THERE, YES I ACTUALLY GOT PAST THE AWKWARD DATE STUFF.

ALFRED WAS ON TOP BECAUSE LORD KNOWS THAT POOR SOD NEEDS A BREAK.

Read and review, it would make my day~!


	12. Chapter 12

Whew, this is a long haul, isn't it? Not even much smut in this one. Still, that's just because I have a plan to write a- Ooh, no, I'll leave it a secret. Anyway, votes are in! There were 4 votes for Germany, 3 for America, so he wins. That means that America will be... Again, it's a secret. Enjoy~

* * *

Returning with two cups of steaming coffee, Ludwig set them down on the table near the sofa.

"Now we just gotta tell everyone." Alfred thought aloud, cradling his cup.

"_Was_?" Ludwig blurted. "So- so soon?"

The American crossed his legs and pouted. "What do you mean so soon? EVeryone suspects anyway, and France might've already let it slip."

_Ah, yes. That schweinehund._

Sighing, the German sat himself down next to his partner. "I'd rather wait a while longer, if you don't mind."

Alfred frowned. "...Ok, but why?"

"It does not matter."

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. "But why?" Brows furrowed, Ludwig turned his head away, blushing, to which Alfred mussed his hair, "But _why_?" He whined, making sure to distort Ludwig's military hairstyle.

Said man growled in annoyance. "Because! This is the first relationship I've been in!" That made the American stop dead, royal blue eyes wide. "Really?"

"..._Ja._" His cheeks flushed as he rearranged his hair.

Alfred sat back. "Surely you've been in a relationship before."

"Well, _ja_, I have, but they've been purely professional. Such as the Pact of Steel in 1936. But this one is...intimate." He looked down before he died of embarrassment.

"You're cute when you're honest."

"Shush." Alfred chuckled; something in the corner of the room caught his eye. "What's that?" He stood up and walked over to the three shopping bags by the living room door. Ludwig looked over his shoulder. "Ah, those are the supplies I bought yesterday in Bünde. I'm sorry, I'll move them.."

"No, I got it." Smiling, Alfred picked up the bags and took them upstairs to the spare room.

He was just going to leave them on the bed, for Ludwig to unpack later, but…

_Damn….I gotta see. I have to know_.

A tentative hand reached out for the first large bag, taking out the contents: pens, pencils, mathematical equipment and a notebook. He placed them back into the bag.

The second, held a cookbook, a fictional crime novel, and a book about military tactics. The final, bag, however, showed some promise: it looked like there were clothes in this one.

Alfred took a deep breath, and pulled out of the bag three shirts of different colours, a pair of black trousers, and…

"Holy shit!" He whispered to himself, smiling as he took the bundle of fabric into his own room.

* * *

"Where are you going?" A confused Alfred asked his German lover, who at this moment in time was wearing a black tank top and his green military trousers and black boots.

"For a jog, I haven't been in a while and I need to keep my fitness up." Ludwig began stretching as he stood by the porch.

_We have had a lot of sexercise, that also counts as keeping fit._

He thought for a moment. "Can I join you?" Ludwig paused in his opening of the front door. He smirked. "_Ja_, if you can keep up." Then he was gone, headed to the forest.

"Dammit!" Racing back to his room, Alfred changed into tracking bottoms and a blue nylon skin shirt, tugging on his best sneakers.

Jumping down the staircase at a haughty speed, he slipped through the doorway and locked it before chasing after his German partner.

His long legs carried him along the side roads winding away from his house, past little hills and fields, onwards to the forest. The evening sun blanketed his back and warmed it with a glowing energy. Just as the treeline became visible he spotted a heel disappear into the collection of trunks.

_Found you_, thought the American as his feet pounded onto soft earth, and then onto the leafy bedding on which the forest rested.

He could see him now, the bulky form of Ludwig Beilschmidt as he ran swiftly ahead of him. Breathing fast, his lungs burning, Alfred wiped the sweat from his brow and sprinted to him - as soon as he was close enough he tapped Ludwig on the back.

"I…..caught…...up!" He breathed. Ludwig offered a stern look of determination. "Using all your energy up will only result in your exhaustion. I've only been jogging all this time." With that, he added a spring to his step and ran a few paces in front of him.

"H-hey!" Panting heavily, Alfred sprinted to his side. "Why...why the rush? It's a beautiful evening."

"If you would rather walk and ponder at scenery, by all means do so," Ludwig's hands remained clenched as his arms moved in sync with his powerful legs, feet leaving deep prints in the soft soil as they passed all kinds of trees. The orange sunbeams hit the bark of trees and gave the illusion that they were on fire.

"Fine, I'll race you," Alfred decided.

Ludwig offered him a glance. "Run the circumference of the woods. First one back to the house wins."

_ A race, then. A race through a burning forest; a competition of stamina_.

"_Go_!" Ushering oxygen into his throat as fast as possible, Alfred sped up as Ludwig disappeared again within a matter of seconds.

He didn't feel abandoned, though he felt he should have reacted with sadness when his partner so readily fled to win the race. No, instead, Alfred felt proud. Ludwig was giving him a chance to prove himself, as a human. As his first move, he ran to the outline of the woods so he could keep on track easily.

Now there were trees to his left, and vast expanses of greenery on the other. Clouds had gathered, blurring the sunlight and turning it into a miscellaneous spectrum of reds and pinks.

Running in a curving line Alfred could see Ludwig's shadow moving like a predator through the shade of the branches hovering above him. _Show off_.

The illusions of the burning woodland weaved into Alfred's thoughts again; he imagined that his muscles were only burning because the flames were licking at them- he had to escape being incinerated alive.

His abdomen was tense, he was covered with a sheen of sweat, his dirty blonde hair plastered to his forehead. _I can make it, just get away from the fire-_

He'd circled the forest and was now onto flat concrete paths again, the thump of each footstep sending jolts up his legs.

_He's still faster than me, dammit! ….I'll have to resort to foul play if I wanna win this_. Smirking to himself, Alfred pretended to catch his foot. With a yelp, he tumbled to the ground, clutching his leg.

Ludwig heard the sound: he twisted his body and pale orbs locked onto his grounded form. The German quickly made his way back, crouching by his partner. He, too, was soaked in perspiration, his muscles twitching from the harsh sprinting. "Oh, _Gott_, are you alright? Alfred?" He sat Alfred up and checked he wasn't seriously injured.

"Ow….Yeah, I'm alright," Wincing, Alfred leaned on Ludwig's shoulder. The German put an arm around his waist to lift him up.

"Can- can you walk?" The hand on his hip loosened. Alfred's fringe covered his eyes. "No," He replied. Suddenly, pushing Ludwig away playfully, he sprinted off, calling, "BUT I CAN RUN!"

"You little-!" Angrily Ludwig chased after him, trying his best not to enjoy this enticing game of fitness.

The clouds had cleared, and the very last of the sunset was dripping onto the land, layering it in peach and crimson shades. The sun they now chased had only minutes left.

Taking a sharp turn, Alfred knew how close Ludwig was only about a foot away from him, their strides almost matching.

For the first time in a long time the American was panicking, as shown clearly by his train of thought: _Shitshitshitshitshitshit_ -

A hand grabbed the back of his top, yanked him back; Ludwig said over his shoulder as he moved past him, "That trick was a blatant admission of weakness, Alfie."

_Alfie?_

They were reaching the gate to Alfred's house now, it's looming great structure obvious to the eye.

The little hedge surrounding the front garden was visible, then the gate - Alfred got to it first, whipping it open and darting down the path. Ludwig, meanwhile, was trying his skills in high-jumping as he propelled himself over the hedge, the leaves scraping his arms, landing lightly in the garden. With relentless energy he launched after his American lover, only just managing to secure first place as he thudded against the plastic coated door like a bull.

Alfred couldn't slow down! By the time he realised Ludwig had won, his body was pushed by his momentum into the German's chest.

"Ngh!" Ludwig grunted as he held Alfred, as they leaned against the building together.

"You...are...a cheat," The German panted. Alfred let out a breathy giggle. "And you're greedy." Turning the handle he let them into the mansion.

As soon as the door was closed, Alfred gave in to his tiredness and lay down on the floor of the hallway.

His blonde partner raised an eyebrow, though he was absolutely exhausted himself. "Get up."

"No, you lie down."

"Are you really going to sleep on the floor?" In response, Alfred pretended to snore. Stepping over him, heading to the kitchenette for several glasses of water.

He turned to see Alfred leaning into a chair at the table, and handed him a glass too.

"Thanks," He downed it in seconds. "We never decided on a punishment for the loser, did we?"

Ludwig looked him up and down. "Deciding it now would be biased, let's just not have one."

Alfred laughed. "Go on, pick one. Doesn't have to be bad, I mean, it's not like you'd dress me up in a weird outfit or anything," _please don't say the maid outfit, please don't say-_

"Outfit? _Was_?" He set his cup down. They sat in silence for a few moments, made their way upstairs to bathe and then to bed.

Lying among the sheets, Ludwig spoke up. "What you said, about an outfit, did give me an idea actually…"

"Oh?" _Just sign me up for a maid cafe, why don't you!_

"_Ja_. Pick your most embarrassing item of clothing, and wear it all day tomorrow."

Pouting, the American pondered this. "...What if it's an erotic item of-"

"Ok, your most embarrassing _non-erotic_ clothing. Is that a suitable punishment for being unfit?"

Alfred playfully punched his arm, then settled down again, burying his head in the pillows. "...It'll do."

* * *

It was 8am. Naturally, Ludwig was up, and Alfred was choosing what to wear.

Ok, well, he'd already chosen, he was just plucking up the courage to put it on. The frilled black and white dress stared at him with feigned innocence. He knew this was a sort of erotic outfit, but - aside from obvious erotic garments- he had no other clothes he was truly ashamed of. Even the sweater with the maple leaf on it that Mattie had bought him seemed more cute than embarrassing.

But this, _this_ was going to humiliate him. Plus Ludwig had bought it; _of course_ he'd plan a situation to get him to wear it.

He scoped out the details of the outfit: a large billowing black underdress, with puffy sleeves, collar and a blue bow; a white apron, also pleated; a frilly headband, and-

_Oh, shit. It comes with panties_. He looked again. _Stockings and suspenders, too?! Oh my God_!

After a few moments of panicking, he repeated a commonly spoken phrase of his country, "You only live once," and began to pull the lacy panties on. They were rather small, and tight, and he felt his member might escape its confines, but oh well, it wasn't like Ludwig would check, right?

White stockings and black suspenders next - he had to admit they didn't bother him much.

The dress itself turned out to be too small: it pinched his waist and the skirt was shorter than it'd looked - it only reached halfway down his thigh. Shrugging, Alfred thought he could probably cope with it. Tying the apron round his back and the blue bow round his neck, placing the bonnet on his head and styling his hair around it, the American cross-dresser slipped his black dress-shoes on. They went surprisingly well with women's clothes.

His whole body ached after the long run yesterday, but he figured the tenseness of his muscles would make him seem thinner, more feminine.

"Alfred, breakfast!" Called his lover.

"Ok, coming!" Giving himself a once-over in the mirror, Alfred bounded down the staircase and flounced into the kitchenette.

Ludwig looked at him; he dropped the bottle of syrup he'd been holding. "_Was trägst du_?" He asked, shocked.

"Like it? Do I look as good as you'd imagined?" Alfred smiled unabashedly and spun to let him see the whole dress.

"Huh?" Ludwig was completely dumbstruck. Alfred's brow furrowed. "You know, 'cause you bought this for me?"

"I didn't buy that."

Suddenly Alfred blushed. "Are you sure?" A nod from the German. A deeper and deeper red stained his cheeks.

Picking up the bottle from the floor and getting up from the table, Ludwig asked, "Why did you think that I-"

"I am going to kill your brother." That helped Ludwig to piece the puzzle together. He put a hand over his mouth. "He tricked you…"

"Yeah," Alfred folded his arms. "He got me good. I'll go change," As he was walking away Ludwig grabbed his arm. "You still have to wear that all day, as per our agreement."

"Dude! Seriously?"

"I said whatever outfit's most embarrassing. You seem incredibly embarrassed right now." A small smile was given.

Muttering dark things and sitting at the table, Alfred ate his pancakes in silence whilst his partner tried not to laugh - or get aroused. Normally Ludwig wasn't attracted to cross-dresser outfits, but there was something so strange and unusual about seeing his lover clothed as the opposite sex, it made him wonder if the outfit would change his average behaviour as well.

Dabbing his mouth with a napkin, Ludwig sat back once they'd both finished eating.

"Aren't you going to clear the table? You normally offer to do it."

The blonde German shook his head. "You're the maid; I'd think that'd be your job."

Alfred's jaw dropped. _Hm, maybe I can have a bit of fun if I have to do chores all day_. Gathering the plates and putting them into the sink, he chirped, "Well, I'd let you be the maid, but something tells me you can't rock this outfit like I can."

Trying not to look at the rather short skirt, Ludwig muttered, "I am quite willing to admit you look better dressed like that than I would."

Scrubbing the plates with a soapy sponge, the American smirked. "...I can tailor it to your style: add in a gimp mask or something, sound good?" Shocked spluttering behind him made him laugh.

"_Und_ now I have to bathe for two reasons," The flustered German commented as he scowled at his lover before going to the bathroom.

Alfred giggled again, stacking the plates up. _It's so funny to tease him!_

As soon as he was sure his partner wouldn't hear him, he raced to the house phone, punching in a number.

_"Hallo, this is Arnie's Erotic Costume Shop. 'We'll dress you up to help you get down'_ -"

"You red-eyed little shit!" Silence on the other end, then a soft chuckle. "Amerika, _is that you_?"

"Yeah, it's me! What the _fuck_ was with the outfit, huh?"

"_Kesesesesese, did you like it_?" Cackling now.

Alfred blushed bright red. "Shut up! You had no reason to trick me like-"

"_Eh, I don't like you much, and you're sleeping with my baby_ Bruder. _I figured it would be fun_."

The American clenched his fists into the fabric of the skirt. "What Germany does is his own business."

"_Kesese, so what did he think of my little prank? I bet he'd already sent the outfit back, huh_?"

That caught Alfred unprepared. "..."

Prussia's stunned gasp made the American feel pure hatred towards him. "_Don't tell me he made you wear it! Did he? Oh _mein Gott_, did he_?"

"Th-that's not it! S-shut up, jerk!"

"..._.You put it on to tease him. Kesesese! Can you get any sluttier,_ mein Freund?" More laughter. Growling, humiliated, Alfred slammed the phone into the receiver.

_Stupid-ass smart mouth piece of crap Prussian. Why does Ludwig have to have a brother? Especially a cocky prick like him!_

He stood in the hallway, arms folded, listening to the water run upstairs. He went to his cupboard under the stairs. _I've been meaning to do some cleaning, anyway._

* * *

Drying and styling his short hair, Ludwig dressed in a new shirt and trousers, stepping downstairs, about to place one socked foot onto the floorboards when-

"No, nuh-uh! You sit right there, don't touch the floor!" Out of sheer surprise the German sat down heavily on the second to last step. "Why?"

Alfred, holding a mop, was stood in the centre of the living room pointing at him on the stairs. He lowered his arm. "I, uh, tried to polish the floor. With polish. But I used too much." He sighed, "Now if you don't wear shoes 24/7 you'll slip and break a leg or something."

Ludwig gave him a skeptical look. "You _dummkopf_. Why didn't you wait and ask me for help?"

"Because since when do you polish floors?"

Running a finger along the very smooth floor he replied, "Doesn't mean I don't know how to read instructions."

"So this is what I get for trying to be tidy," Arranging the headband he wore Alfred let out a nervous laugh. "Anyway, I'll find you some-"

_Knock knock knock_. Alfred walked into the hall and peered at the front door. No one there.

"Did you hear that?" Ludwig shook his head.

_Knock knock knock knock knock_. This time, Alfred was sure it came from the living room. _Sounded like it was on glass_.

His eyes wandered to the large rectangular window in the room.

A chorus of laughter greeted his ears, "Shit."

Spain, France, and of course Prussia, were all giggling and pressing their faces against the glass and making weird expressions.

Upon getting a good view of the cross-dressed American, Spain made a heart shape with his hands, Prussia smirked a crookedly and France blew him a kiss.

Nodding, Alfred accepted his fate. Leaning on the mop, he waved at them.

"What's going on?"

"Ludwig, the Bad Friends Trio are here."

"...Oh. Find me my shoes." Alfred turned and approached the front door. "Nah, I got this." Tossing his partner his footwear anyway, the American opened the door. "Welcome, you dickheads! Come on in." Warily, the trio jeered at him and stepped into the hall. Alfred spun and pushed Spain over, who fell into France, who fell into Prussia.

He mouthed to Ludwig, 'Get the bucket.' Smiling, the German did so, diving back towards the writhing countries and thrashing the polish-and-water solution onto them.

"_¡Mierda!_" Yelled Spain.

"_Mes vêtements_!" Squealed France.

"_Was die Hölle, West_!" Prussia tried to get up, fell, slumped back onto his fallen buddies.

Ludwig put the empty bucket under one strong arm. "Still playing tricks, _Bruder_?"

"Kese, he didn't have to put on the dress!"

"Ok, whatever, bye-bye!" Using the mop as a ram, but pushed all three troublemakers out of the door, rushing around to close the curtains.

Sidling back to Ludwig he said, "I should be rewarded for my efforts."

"All you've done is make the floor slippery."

Alfred laughed. "I could invite Mattie over for a game of floor-hockey."

"Sounds deadly. Well, you're the maid, so clear it." Putting an arm out to stop him walking off the American stated, "If I'm the maid, and I have to clean, then you have to pay me for it."

Ludwig looked shocked. "I don't have American money."

Sun-kissed hands rested on the German's broad chest. "Pay me in something else, then," He kissed him lightly.

Trying to hide his arousal, Ludwig turned away. "We-we should clean the floor…"

"I knew it!" Alfred put his hands on his hips. "I knew this outfit turned you on!" He began to undo the bow of the apron, hanging it on a living room chair. "It was a joke, I mean, I know I put on panties and everything, but-"

"Panties…?" Ludwig echoed.

"Yeah! They've been strangling my genitals all day, just so I could frickin' tease you-" Ludwig's arms encircled Alfred's waist from behind. "You in any outfit turns me on," He whispered hotly into his ear.

Using his foot to open the American's legs, the German's left hand snaked up under the skirt, testing the suspenders and groping Alfred's bulge.

_"_Ah, _Ludwig_…" Alfred moaned as he began to nip at his neck. Pushing him down onto the sofa, Ludwig kissed him again. "I'll give you payment, my little maid."

* * *

Gotta love dressing up. Also, thank you for your reviews! :)

Translations:

_Was trägst du _- What are you wearing?

_Mein Freund - _My friend

_¡Mierda! - _Shit!

_Mes vêtements_! - My clothes!

_Was die Hölle, West! _- What the hell, West!


	13. Chapter 13

'Allo, darlings! Again, I HAD intended to update sooner, but I had to revise and found a pretty new story to play with. _Trotzdem _(nevertheless) on with chapter 13~

* * *

It had been two months. A rather sexless couple of months, as both countries had an influx of paperwork and orders from their bosses to carry out - one of which resulting in Germany having to make a trip home (During this trip away America had called him in his hotel room and attempted to initiate phone sex, but Ludwig was having none of it.). By now almost every other nation knew of their human relationship, due to America openly kissing Germany after a particularly progressive World Meeting, and no one seemed to have any objections.

France was still annoyed that he was excluded from their bedroom activities, but he nonetheless celebrated the pair.

Today, after a long and tiresome week of working, Ludwig and Alfred made a round trip to Walmart for bits of shopping. Ludwig had only been to such a mall thrice before, and was still overwhelmed by the crowds of different people.

Alfred, however, was quite familiar with the layout and routine.

The American threw food such as crisps, burgers, sweets, milkshakes and other fatty confectionery into their shared trolley, whilst Ludwig picked out vegetables, various meats, dairy and carbohydrate products to buy.

"Don't you like any fast food?"  
"_Ja_, on occasion, but I like healthy foods more." A fresh lettuce went into the trolley. Alfred pulled a face, "Lettuce doesn't taste like anything. It's solid water."

"So you mix it with tasty things and it adds texture to the food."

Alfred smiled. "Mm, if you keep talking about taste and texture and lettuce you're gonna turn me on," At the strange look Ludwig gave him he chuckled. "Sorry, I'm really sleepy."

The aisle they were walking through was packed; people and food and trolleys everywhere. Ludwig was glad he wasn't particularly claustrophobic.

The trolley bumped into a woman's back by accident, shocking her. As she turned, Ludwig saw that she was older, perhaps in her 50s or 60s judging by her skin, wearing a fur coat and leggings with boots. Her styled greyish-blonde hair bounced was her head moved.

"I'm sorry," The German blurted, moving the trolley away. "It's just so crowded at this time of day…"

The woman gave a lighthearted laugh, but he could hear a rasp behind it - she was a heavy smoker. "That's alright, sweetie." She caught sight of Alfred behind his partner, who had been concealed by the bustling people. Her grey eyes narrowed and she lowered her basket of alcohol and cigarettes. "Alfred...Alfred F. Jones, is that you?"

Alfred could feel Ludwig's stunned eyes on him, and the recognition shone in the woman's features.

_But...why is she here? How is she here?_

Putting on a nervous expression he said innocently, "Sorry, who? My name's not Alfred. Come on, Ludwig." He took said German by the arm and led him away with the trolley at high speed, getting lost from her sight again in seconds.

* * *

"Ok, who was that woman?" Ludwig asked as soon as they'd put the shopping away at Alfred's place.

"Haha, jealous are we?" He received a glare. "No, really, I've never seen her before."

"That's clearly not what she thinks- she knows your name."

Alfred shrugged. "Lotta people do."

"_Nein_, a lot of _nations_ do. I'm not going to be pleased if I find out you're lying." He walked up to the American. "Who was she?"

Alfred looked into those glacial, wary eyes. _I can't lie to him_. Sighing, he replied, "...An old friend."

Sitting down in a living room chair, Ludwig waited for him to continue.

"Can we not, do this? Right now? I'm tired, you're tired, we've had a long week-"

"The longer you draw this out, Alfred, the more difficult it will get to explain." Shuffling over to sit on the sofa the American looked down at the floor, kept his gaze there. "I knew her back in the 1940s - I think I met her in 1945, actually." Ludwig cringed at the dates.

"She was about...twenty, then. So she's eighty-eight now. Man, I haven't seen her in decades."

Ludwig sat back. "How did you meet her?" That made Alfred bite his lip. _I don't wanna tell him. I didn't...no one else knows about this._

"How well can you keep a secret?" The German thought about this: back in those dark times just before World War 2, he'd had to keep Nazism a secret. He'd done that pretty well.

"I can keep one if it's not mine to share." Alfred met his eyes, then looked away again. "Um, good. See, in….after the Second World War especially, I...I slept with her a lot. I slept with a lot of people."

Ludwig tried to hide his surprise. "...For money?"

Alfred shrugged with one shoulder. "Mm, yes and no. It wasn't...outright prostitution. At first it was, with her I guess, but...then, I…"

The tension felt like a thousand wires digging into each of Ludwig's nerves, pulling, tightening.

"...I worked as a male Dominant."

"A _male Dominant_?" Alfred winced. Ludwig swallowed. "And she-"

"She sort of started me down that path. One time, we were...and she...brought out a whip. And a belt. I let her tie the belt around my neck, and use the...and at first I wasn't sure, but I eventually developed a taste for it."

"The belt…" _Auto-erotic asphyxiation._

Blushing, the American continued. "By 1947 we parted ways, and after the war...I was broke, and damaged as a country. So I trained to be a proper professional Dominant." A sob broke the air, making Ludwig's head snap up to see Alfred put a hand over his eyes.

Going over next to him, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't realise how many repercussions my country caused…"

"This is why I didn't wanna tell you," Alfred snuffled. "You'd think it was all your fault. It's not; I decided to do this.

"Male clients were my speciality. Most of them I never saw again. I participated in some really weird acts…"

"But not….harmful, right?" He turned to see his partner's concerned face. He looked away.

"Not at first."

"Oh_ mein Gott_-"

"But they always asked for it! And I always made sure they'd signed a consent form and everything!"

Covering his face with his hands the American mumbled, "It's not just...sexual. Some clients were obsessed with me- they wanted to use BDSM to try and bond with me."

"I know it's not just sexual. There's an entire spectrum." Ludwig put his hand on one of Alfred's, resting on his knee. "But you're...alright? That history has never bothered you?"

"I'd forgotten about it until we saw her today. No, it never bothered me doing it." _Say it, Alfred. He has to know._

_No! I don't care if he's German, he won't-!_

_You know what? I'm done. I am so done with you, we're not talking anymore_. The American decided that self-arguments were not as fun as they used to be.

Ludwig, still sat next to him, let out a breath. "This is a lot to take in."

"That's what she said." He received a glower for that one, as he held his hands up innocently, "It was an ice-breaker!"

"Still...it surprises me, that you were involved in that."

"Oh yeah," Alfred combed back his hair, an almost prideful tone to his voice. "Yeah, I even joined Leather Pride for a while."

Ludwig wore a small smile. "Really. You paraded BDSM clothing around Cities." His partner laughed, "I stood up for bondage!"

Ludwig rolled his pale eyes. Clearing his throat, Alfred chewed his lip, "Actually, speaking of this subject...I-I've been w-wanting to ask you…" The muscular blonde slowly turned his handsome face towards the American.

"Ludwig…"

"_Ja_?"

Alfred's voice was dampened by nervousness. "Would you be interested in...uh, d-doing a Session* with me?"

_Was zum Fick_. _Did he really just...ask that?_ He couldn't force words out of his mouth, no matter their meaning, despite the fact that he practically had a dictionary stored on his tongue right now.

Alfred's expression became concerned. "Ludwig? You ok? It's fine, you can say no, I won't be offended!" The American's words rushed out, desperately trying to salvage the situation.

The German clenched one hand in the other, internally shouting at himself to reply, to make a choice, to choose the one he'd feel no regret for -

"Is there a consent form?" _Aaaah I'm not really going along with this am I?!_

_Well, you _are_ German._

_Be quiet!_

Alfred's mouth gaped open in shock. "W-well, I didn't...I wasn't sure you'd say yes, so...I'll have to write one up."

It was settled. Ludwig didn't yet know the terms, the limits, or the consistency of the agreement, but he did know that Alfred was the one person he'd choose to do it with.

HAVE SOME RANDOMNESS:

Alfred grabbed onto the stairs to stop himself falling. "Whoah! Forgot about the floor." Ludwig, still wearing shoes, gave him a head-shake of cynicism.

"You know, if he had sex on this floor we'd probably end up moving around the house 'cause the floor's so slippery."

"_What_?"

Alfred wore a cheeky smile. "Like, if the floor got filthy. You just wait until these floorboards are covered in dirt."

Ludwig's brow furrowed. "Why are you even-"

"_Woot woot_, here comes the hump express." A chuckle from the German. "That's not-"

Alfred slipped again, holding tightly onto the wooden frame. "If we keep some clothes on we can clean the floor simultaneously too." Walking over to him, the taller blonde raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a fever?" He placed a cool palm on Alfred's forehead.

Said American reached up and whispered, "When the floor gets dirtied, I'll be like, '_Get your knob out, it's time for a spring clean_!'"

"You are so strange."

* * *

Ok, opinions for this one? I know the whole male Dom thing is a shock, but I'm just trying out ideas ;) And forgive me if the Walmart description is wrong, but I've never been to one - I just pictured it as a huge Supermarket.

*A Session is the correct name for a period of time spent doing BDSM activities. A Session typically happens between two or more people.

Translations:

_Was zum Fick _- What the fuck


End file.
